


Burglars' Trip

by Yuki_Yogano



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Yogano/pseuds/Yuki_Yogano
Summary: This is the translation from Russian of terrific fanfic by Valley. (Original: http://www.snapetales.com/index.php?fic_id=569)A burglar is not a profession. And not a fitness of a character. A burglar is a state of mind. Which is permanent. Spoilers from all seven HP books.The constants given by Madame JKR are inviolable. Facts are sacred. Almost.





	1. I. Long, long days (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burglar's Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425003) by Valley. 



> It’s devoted to professor Fate, the unforgettable character of Hollywood.
> 
> Speech was given to man to disguise his thoughts. (Charles Maurice de Talleyrand)
> 
> I have no doubt but that our thinking goes on for the most part without the use of words. (Albert Einstein)

_This is scientifically-practical story on the basis of which the world-famous Hogwarts professor Severus Snape afterwards wrote the monograph “The Intended Use Of The Unforgivable Spells. Variants Of Application "._  
_Note: The publication of the monograph was prohibited by the Ministry of Magic of England because it contained practical advice with calculations and illustrations. Nevertheless, the book was a great success, being published in France, Germany, the Netherlands, Spain, Greece, Canada and other countries._

 _'Well! WHAT are you?' said the Pigeon. 'I can see you're trying to invent something!'_  
_'I--I'm a little girl,' said Alice, rather doubtfully._  
_(Lewis Carroll, Alice Adventures in Wonderland)_

Standing on the platform next to my huge suitcase, I looked with disgust at the clamoring crowd. Do I have to study for seven years with these creatures ?  
Aunt Esta, after kissing me on both cheeks and giving me last farewell, quickly left this pretty place. Obviously, it did not cause her nostalgia.  
I slowly looked around. It was early. The train has not approached yet. To be honest, I was not interested in any adults, with strained faces watching their children, or their offspring, joyfully greeting each other.  
What a shame. Well, tell me, what can you rejoice standing at such an early hour on a sunlit platform, waiting for a train?  
Here and there, there came across small children, fearfully cuddling up to mothers. First Years ...  
And not a single person with traces of intelligence on their face! Neither adult nor child. Ambush. When I received their stupid letter, I immediately thought that I've got in trouble.  
And I was right.  
I am always right.  
The train came. Having my suitcase dragged into the empty compartment with some efforts, I blocked the door. What else would I do? Just what I need, listen all day to the chatter of some idiot. I hate living creatures. Not that I love the dead, not at all. I just do not like ones that move and make sounds. And children are my nightmare. Because they are inadequate. You never know where the catch is. I would say everywhere. All my relatives are adults.  
Taking out of the suitcase "The Main Aspects Of The Relevance Of The Use Of Medieval Poisons In The Daily Life Of Modern Society," I settled down at the window, anticipating a relatively pleasant day. The screams on the platform distracted me.  
Nothing interesting. A guy and a girl saw each other. They obviously didn’t know how to behave - they went bust. Now they are hugging. Phew...  
A blonde boy is strutting around along the train. Next to him his mom and dad - how romantic. Behind them a porter, carrying four suitcases. Another dandy, without brains, of course. What would they need brains for? These are birds of high flight. Excess gravity in the form of gray cells only hinders them.  
Actually, I have not yet seen such arrogant boys. Only read. I've read about everything. But haven't seen. That was what ruined me. Passing by the carriage, he threw up his head and noticed how I stared at him.  
For such a smug grin you must immediately kill. Well, wait, you pale toadstool, I will quickly wean you to grin. You are not at home yelling at your house elves.  
The blonde was gone and I thought that I was glad it happened. Now I have a goal for a first time. As well as a material for experiments. I will solve two problems at once. I'll teach reach boy a lesson and check something on paralyzing poisons. Combine pleasant with useful, to say so.  
The train finally departed and I became absorbed in a book. But not so fast. Knock in the door returned me to reality.  
Is that a herd of hippogriffs? I had to open to prevent the door from being cracked. Behind the door stood that blonde bastard. He came himself. Well-well.  
"You have to let me in. You are here alone and there are lots of people everywhere".  
What a cheek! I raised my eyebrows and asked him politely:  
"What else I have to do for you? Fell free to say".  
He was feeling free for sure. This slug jerked his chin and said softly:  
"Don't. You. Dare. To. Hold. The. Door!"  
He orders me! It's just nuts! Well, you know. I'm actually more a theorist, but everything has a limit ...  
I let go of the door and smiled him. Smiled widely. From the heart, to say so.  
Pale toadstool started blinking fast. You bet! I had been training that smile in front of mirror until it stopped reflecting me. Actually, not all of mirrors reflected me. Probably, they were afraid of me. I have not yet figured out the nature of this oddity.  
"Welcome".  
I retreated to the window and sat back on my place. And when he lounged on the opposite side carelessly, I locked the door again. It was obvious from his bewildered face that he did not know how to open it. Gotcha, bastard!  
I leaned toward him and, looking into his light gray eyes, hissed:  
"Say at least one word and you will become a toad, at least until Hogwarts".  
I did not look at him again. I already knew that he would be silent. I bookmarked the book with the wand, to keep him worried.

***

Actually, he scared me out of my skin! That same moment I saw him in a window. Eyes like charcoals in a fireplace. Black hair. Pale as death. Creepy fella. That's why I came to him. Father always told that unknown scares more that any known fear. He gave me goosebumps. If only I could tame him. He would look charming as a pet. I wonder if this fella really could turn me into a frog. Meaning, not if he is able (I don't even doubt he is) but if he would want to. After all, I also knew some spells with very unpleasant effect. I need to make him talk to me. Or what else I am here for? I drew the wand out my sleeve sneaky, and, pointing at him, asked quietly:

"What's your name?" 

***

I knew different people in my life. Very different. And not just human beings. But never since then I faced such an original way to make an acquaintance. And what is he going to do. I looked at him speechlessly. 

My wand was still inside a book. It is absolutely unpredictable what move this rich boy had in his mind. I should be more careful.  
"You first", - I said, staring at him with interest.  
"Lucius Malfoy".  
Having it told with distinct pride, he tilted his head slightly.  
"Expelliarmus!"  
Now everything is fine. I've got his wand, and my wand is pointed at his chest. Next time he will think before attacking strange people.

***  
He was looking at me with absolute indifference. There was no joy of victory in his eyes. If I was him I would be happy. A moment of absolute triumph. I lived for such moments. But he didn't care at all. And I was afraid. It's time to get out of this.  
"I didn't mean to do anything to you".  
"It doesn't matter anymore".  
"So what is your name?"  
"It doesn't matter".  
"What house you want to be sorted into?"  
"It. Doesn't. Matter".  
For crying out loud! How am I supposed to talk to him? I have to undertake his style.  
"It doesn't matter what house you will be sorted into or doesn't matter what you want to be sorted into?"  
Yay! It worked! Black-eyed monster stared at me with interest.  
"I will be studying at Slytherin".  
"Why are you so sure?"  
"It cannot be other way".  
Basically, I agreed with him. Hufflepuff clearly is not for him. But Ravenclaw - why not? Or Gryffindor... Though this is unlikely. He has way too grim appearance for Gryffindor.  
"Explain".  
"Why?"  
"It's important to me. If I will not get sorted to Slytherin, my Father will go insane".  
He was looking at me for a while. Then he got up and suddenly threw me a wand. I caught it.  
"Are you sure that it is so important to you?"  
"Well, let's say, for all summer I had nightmares about the Hat sorting me into Gryffindor. And about my Father pushing me outside the gates of our Manor. But of course, I haven't told him about that".  
"Alright. It seems you are not a complete idiot. We agree as follows: I will ensure that you will not be able to be sorted to any other house then Slytherin, and in return you will get out of my compartment. A deal?"  
I would agree just out of curiosity. How would he "ensure that I will not be able to be sorted to any other house then Slytherin". And I gave an affirmative answer.  
He looked at me again. Pretty skeptically.  
"Are you really ready for anything for it?"  
Well, not for anything, of course. Somehow everything became too serious. But the thing was that I didn't believe him. He is bluffing. It couldn't be so simple... And I knew how many families that Hat caused troubles. Only month ago Adeus Forset came to the Manor to hunt with my Father. Last year his daughter got sorted into Hufflepuff. Pure-blood wizards. Most ancient traditions. Adeus instantly had Helda transferred to Durmstrang. But what's the point. Everybody know about that. What a shame. I would better die than don't justify my Father's expectations.  
I looked as calmly as possible into the eyes of the boy, who never told me his name, and answered firmly:  
" Yes".  
I wish I had said nothing.

***  
I always liked to kill many birds with one blow. It's just a figure of speech. I never killed birds. Even though they are not bats. Bats are the crown of creation. Everything is perfect about them.  
But undoubtedly there are some benefits from this Lucius Malfoy. Now we will make an experiment, check something, and help him at the same time. After all, if someone wants so much to get into Slytherin his desire is sacred to me. And he really is the one who can't stay out of trouble. One never knows, there is a risk he will get into Gryffindor.  
I surrounded our compartment with a protective field over the whole area. Checked once again, especially on the window. Then I put a silencing spell on.  
To be honest, I was pretty much afraid. What I was going to do... Well, I did it before. I practiced on cockroaches first, than on rats, it the basement of my castle. In Ashford almost all of buildings are under a protective field. Uncle Klaus told me that it was impossible to remove it from there. Some very ancient magic. It's awesome. Otherwise Aunt Esta would have a lot of problems because of my passion for scientific research. Officially, she is my guardian.  
If one of us will die now, the other one wouldn't be able to get even into Hufflepuff... This thought was absolutely unwanted now as it could destroy the purity of the experiment. And if I will be afraid nothing will work out at all. I need to gather myself together. I said to him, carelessly:  
"Focus. I will cast a spell now. Memorize it. Then do the same".  
He nodded. Alright, nothing will happen to him. Even my cockroaches didn't die. Although, they didn't seem to care at all, as for me. I looked at him squarely, remembered how he said “you should,” and clearly said, almost touching his chest with the wand:  
"Crucio!"  
I closed my eyes and counted out loud to three seconds. Two hundred twenty-two, two hundred twenty-three, two hundred twenty-four...  
"Finite Incantatem".  
Done. I should have closed my ears. It seems I become deaf. My hands were shaking and I felt a taste of blood in my mouth. I bit through my lip, wow. Lips are not a significant sacrifice for the sake of science but I really shouldn't react in this way. I will work on this.  
And he was laying on the floor, shaking and crying.  
"

***  
If only I could stand up I would kill him. Without any wand. With my bare hands. I couldn't even imagine that it was possible to scream that loud. It was painful to swallow now. It was incredibly cold. I was shivering. My teeth were chattering. My mouth was full of blood. Blood was pouring from my nose to the gown. Why did you do it? Vile monster with shaking hands... For what? Just because I came to your compartment to make an acquaintance with you? So I made it. Very nice to meet you. "I am Lucius Malfoy". "And I am a monster of unknown breed. Will you be friends with me?". "I will! You're not gonna get away from me now!", - I finished imaginary dialog decidedly.  
What did he say? Now I must do the same thing to HIM? Have he gone nuts? I can't do this to human being. And to non-human being neither.  
While I was thinking monster have been squatted beside be for a while, bringing be to my original look. I wasn't bleeding anymore, and my gown was clean. Outwardly, everything was fine. I pushed him away and tried to get up. Almost successfully, but only on all fours. He picked me up and placed me by the window.  
So we sat looking at each other. Black eyes were watching. Bloody experimenter.  
I almost recovered. My throat was sore a little. And I was cold. Highly. He removed a chocolate frog from his mantle pocket. I adore chocolate, but I had to strongly shake my head. I won't take anything from him. I'm offended.  
"Did I ask, do you want it or not? Let's end it all, and you'll finally get out of here".  
"Go to hell". - I knew it was inappropriate to talk like this. Father would be very disappointed.  
He sighed. And spoke quickly:  
"You're idiot. I'll explain for most gifted ones, but only once. If you'll get a grip on yourself now and will cast a spell on me your problem is solved. Their silly hat will sort the newcomer who just cast an Unforgivable Curse to his train roommate into Slytherin by default. Understandable?

"What, was it an Unforgivable Curse?" - I whispered in awe.  
"No, it was a piece of pudding", - he spat irritably.  
"One can go to jail for it. For good..."  
"If we get caught we will say we just played. Not a big deal. Just confused pronunciation. Accidentally".  
Still I was shocked. Unforgivable Spell! No, he's definitely mad. I must get away from here. Must leave quickly. Someplace else... where it's not so cold.  
"No. I won't".  
He frown his face in contempt and began reading his book again.  
All I had to do is to sit and analyze. My father taught me to do “analysis”. It means thinking and thinking, until the head cracks, or until the most important thing is found, which is called the “main thing”.  
If I leave now I lose. Nobody ever hurt me. I must take revenge on him. Besides, what he said about Slytherin seems to be true. It is unlikely that Adeus Forset would teach Helda to cast the Unforgivable Curses. For this you can ... Well, I do not know. What father would teach this children?  
I decided not to take emotions into account and highlight the main thing. If I can't do it right now, this strange boy will consider me a weakling and a coward. Is this the main thing? I did not know. Probably not. He doesn't matter.  
What is the main thing?  
I have been thinking for a long time. When he turned the eighth page, I found the “main thing”: today I have to get to Slytherin. I must. This is the main thing. I'm sure.  
"Good. I agree".

***  
He turned out to be a very diligent student. I revived my chocolate frog, which he never ate. He managed to immobilize it and had been on it for about twenty minutes.  
I taught him to count three seconds. I read that if you keep a person under the Crucio curse for more than five seconds in their body can begin irreversible processes . Actually, I didn't know exactly what it was, but I always stopped after three seconds. Just in case. Rats, you know, they are not people. If they die, it would be a pity.  
I explained to him that he should really want to hurt me. And I very much hoped that after the recent events this was not a problem. My hopes had proven to be wrong. When we were already facing each other he started whining again that he could not do it.  
What a remarkable dunce. I should have imposed Imperio on him and make him eat chocolate. Although it is still not too late. But I do not want to. I don't have time for this. When will I finally get rid of this Lucius Malfoy?

***  
I diligently memorized everything he said. But at the last moment ... Who am I fooling? I'm just a coward. He did not say this, but he thought so. I'm sure.  
"Oh I'm so bored of you! Decide now or get out of here".  
Why he had to be so rude? I didn't talk to him like that.  
He sat down at the window again and buried his his long nose in the book.  
What can I do ... In the end, he was able to cast this curse on me. So easy. Why can't I?  
I made the decision not to warn him. If he looks at me - nothing will come of it. Here he sits, bent over the book. Hands clutched in binding. Stop. Even his fingers turned white. He knows that I'll hit now! He is waiting ...  
I must hate him.  
For the fact that he scared me, for the fact that he still did not say what his name was, for the fact that he was trying to chase me away all the time, for the fact that he knows so many things I don't know; that his vile book is much more interesting for him than me ... And for the fact that he is waiting for it now. How does he know what I'll do now? Am I so unoriginal?  
"Crucio!"  
Nothing has happened. He did not scream and did not fall. Just jerked and froze, sitting with a book on his lap. I carefully counted out three seconds, as he taught me.  
"Finite Incantatem!"  
He did not move. Sticky fear crept up by my collar and began to slowly descend on the back. I dropped the wand and coming up to him lifted his head with both hands. Very cold. And not breathing. Did I kill him? Merlin!  
I moved away and sat opposite. It's time to sum up. So. This morning I was an ordinary boy, going to school for the first time. Well, not really ordinary, of course, I am Malfoy, after all. Relatively ordinary. Two hands, two legs and so on...  
And two hours after the train departed, I killed my train roommate with the Unforgivable Curse, which I first heard of an hour ago. Even before I had a chance to get to school...  
How lovely!  
I rubbed my temples and started laughing. What will I say to my father? He will never want to see me again. What am I now ... a murderer?  
“You are an idiot,” I clearly heard the voice of my nameless victim in my head. “Stop the tantrum and do something already”.  
What do I do, I wander? I approached the cold body again and patted him on the cheek barely touching. Of course, this did not help. Then I swung in desperation and slapped him on the face with all my might. He banged his head against the window frame and opened his eyes.  
I'll kill this freak. How many times he scared me half to death in those two hours that I know him for! During this time he made me a criminal. And almost made my a murderer. My life never seemed boring and dull to me. But after meeting this monster it became so picturesque that I no longer knew who I would become in another hour.  
"Severus Snape".  
"What-?".  
"It's my name. You asked me for my name".  
"Um... Nice to meet you".  
"Nice to meet you too. Now get lost".

***  
Glory to Merlin, I got rid of him. But we spent time productively, for sure. Now I have almost all day at my disposal. I will need to read "The Main Aspects Of The Relevance Of The Use Of Medieval Poisons In The Daily Life Of Modern Society." Perhaps, I will finish by evening.  
Who am I going to use for comparison of effects of paralyzing poisons? It would not be ethical to use this Lucius Malfoy as I know him already. I had vague understanding of the meaning of word "ethical", but my aunt Esta used it very often and I liked it. I thought that ethical was good.  
An ethical person is one that does everything right. I have always carefully thought out my actions, made no mistakes, and sincerely considered myself a man of the highest degree ethical.  
Chasing weakness away, I removed all the curses from the compartment, ate the frog, which remained on the table, and went into the book.

***  
I went to the platform. It was dark already. Bell jumped out of the next carriage and sped forward, drawing her mad cousin by the hand. I do not remember his name. His mother is very friendly with mine. She is also a member of the school’s Board of Trustees. Surely both will be on distribution. It seems that the last name of this madam is the same as that of Bell.  
Of course I have read the "History of Hogwarts". I could not say that I was impressed by the lake or the castle. I have it all. The view is rather mediocre. And he liked it. Severus Snape. I watched him. He was hanging around me all the time.  
I was feeling very sick. The rest of the way I spent hiding in a corner of some empty compartment. I even cried a bit while no one could see me. I never got warm. My head was spinning, and my knees treacherously trembling.  
And this scoundrel cheerfully jumped off the steps. He moved his long nose from side to side with displeasure, and his face became squeamish. Then he saw me and tried to come closer unnoticed. He wanted to make sure I was fine. This jerk got nervous. But I was not fine, and I could not hide it. Okay. If everything works out on the distribution, maybe I'll forgive him.  
I stumbled to the boats with the crowd. He appeared next to me. That's good. Bell still was lost somewhere, and I knew noone else. Glittering circles floated before my eyes. I stumbled. After taking a few more steps, I leaned on his arm. In the end, it's is all his fault.

***  
I almost forgot about this blond dandy. Lucius Malfoy. I was in disgusting mood. There were six unread pages left in the book. I did not finish it in time.  
The train stopped. Nasty children noisy as always poured out into the street. Why do they have to shout like that? And then I saw him. He stood at the edge of the platform with a very focused face and looked at me. Probably, he is up to something nasty. He should better think about the eternal... This is a joke uncle Klaus makes when I pester him with some nonsense.  
A crowd of schoolchildren moved to the exit, and Malfoy went with everyone. When he stumbled out of the blue for the second time, I decided to come closer. Yes, his look was not shining. Nothing was left from his morning complacency. I felt satisfaction. Try to do someone like that and make the experimental object be grateful to you.  
In fact, I don’t care for his thanks. He will get what he wanted. Uncle Klaus says that desires must be fulfilled.  
Everything was completely harmonious, but I definitely didn’t like his look. Very pale. I came very close to him and decided that I would be there. Just in case. He shivered a little. I slipped my hand under his elbow. A few steps and he leaned on it. So in silence we trudged to the boats.  
Not that it was especially hard for me, although he was much taller, but my knee began hurting when I was on train.  
For as long as I can remember, my left knee ached from time to time, usually at the most inopportune time, naturally. When this happened in childhood, mother took me in her arms, and we sat like that until I fell asleep. And for some reason my father was having fun, saying that I was the heir and generally well done. But all this was many years ago, and now I’m already an adult. This summer I talked about Uncle Klaus’s sore leg. For some reason, he, too, was delighted, like his father, called me both a “good boy” and a “heir”, and cheerfully answered me on my question that I could not get rid of it. My relatives generally like to speak in riddles. Whatever, we'll see.

***  
I was almost laying on Snape's shoulder and looking at the black water. Oddly enough, I warmed up. When we got into the boat, this sadist imperceptibly poked his wand under my ribs and whispered something. Chill stopped immediately, but I felt sleepy. And now the my ribs hurted.  
Then we climbed up the endless stairs, stood for a long time in a huge hall with high ceilings, walked somewhere else ... Or maybe I already dreamed about it ...  
I woke up from the fact that there was absolute silence around me. I opened his eyes and looked around. How many people! Right across from me at the long table are my mother and Mrs. Black. They chat lively, but I can't hear them.  
And here is the end of the road. Stool. The Hat on it... This is my scaffold.  
I hate fear. He quietly appears in the chest or neck and begins to spread slowly, covering the whole body, subordinating the will, filling the conscious, paralyzing the mind and making you feel like nothing. From the age of three I knew that this was my main enemy.  
To hell with it all! I'm not afraid of anyone! I am Lucius Malfoy, not a silly Helda Forset! And it's better for you, dirty nightcap, not to know, what I'll do to you if you try to ruin my life. I felt pretty well and wasn't sleepy anymore.  
A few years later Ice accidentally mentioned that on the way he put a couple more spells on me: "At least, you had to reach this stupid stool yourself". He knew better, of course.

***

To my surprise, the distribution ceremony turned out to be quite entertaining. The tall lady called newbies in alphabetical order. The child ran out, flopped on a stool, and the lady importantly lowered her hat on their head. The hat shouted a name of house, and the lucky one rushed to the table, which clapped louder. Pretty funny. I love to watch people. It is even more interesting than going to a zoo. Only less secure.  
Lucius Malfoy was standing nearby. Completely awake and capable. Though not for long.  
He kept looking at the main table; I followed his gaze and saw a woman who was accompanying him on the platform. Aha! Our crown prince also has his maman on the board of trustees. Oh well. Covered on all fronts.  
I did not know any of the applicants and paid attention only to those who got into Slytherin. The first was a smily robust fellow with inspired face called Avery. Before he sat down at the table the following name sounded:  
"Black, Bellatrix!"  
Oh, what a girl! She flew up to the stool with lightning speed and grasping the unfortunate hat with both hands pulled her up to her chin. The hat screamed: "Slytherin!" I could not take my eyes off her. I need to poison her. Slightly. And get acquainted at the same time.  
"Black, Sirius!"  
Black-haired guy with mad eyes. Probably her brother. He looks dangerous. I will not hurry with poison in his case. We can get acquainted in a different way. The hat froze for a couple of seconds.  
"Gryffindor!"  
This time there was no applause, because before the hat finished screaming, there was a loud "Ah!" and the woman who was lively chatting with Malfoy's mother slowly began to sink to the floor. The hall exploded in shouts. The crowd of first years leaned back, someone fell. The teachers rushed to the woman. The screams became even more intensive. Complete mess. Maybe she's just epileptic. Why make such a stir? Everybody run and shout.  
Amid this confusion, I looked around for my new acquaintance. He has not gone anywhere. He stood next to me and, his mouth open, eyes full of horror, looking at his mother, who was fussing over the her friend lying on the floor. Apparently, he was aware of what was happening there. That's great. He will explain later.

***  
You will understand what I felt only if you have ever seen your worst nightmares in one second becoming an accomplished fact. And at such moments it does not matter if it happened to you, or to someone else in front of you. Horrible! Ancient house of Blacks! Family of pure blood! Twenty-eight generations of dark magicians ...  
What will happen now? It seems that this Sirius has a younger brother, but that does not change the situation. What a disgrace! Bell will go crazy. She loves this jerk.  
Poor Mrs. Black was carried away from the hall. Mother also came out. This is even better. I do not want her to look.  
The ceremony went on. I could no longer fight fear. I drowned in it.  
“Malfoy, Lucius!”  
I do not remember how I was going. And how I sat down. Something dark fell on my eyes and the hall was gone. It became quiet. Heart stopped. It seemed that I stopped breathing. Someone mockingly whispered in my ear: “You will go far, Mr. Malfoy, with such a pace! Watch out, do not slip ... " - " I will try ... Madame. Specially for you!"  
"Slytherin!"  
Trying to keep my back straight as my father taught me I got up from the stool and raising my chin higher walked slowly to the Slytherin table with weak legs.  
After I shook hands with everyone and experienced countless slaps on the back, I fell on the bench and, finally, I was able to concentrate.  
I wonder what she meant by that.  
It seems that I missed something.  
How lovely ...

***  
The experiment is over. And it could not be otherwise.  
I was right.  
I am always right.  
With sluggish interest I continued listening, memorizing only Slytherins again.  
Before Malfoy into Slytherin were sorted phlegmatic subject with straw hair and expressionless eyes - Lestrange, Rudolfus, and a big guy - McNair, Walden. Rare freak. And after them a tall, dark-haired boy of a sporty appearance - Rosier, Evan. There will be problems with him. And me, of course. That's all, it seems.  
No. The last on the list is Wilkes. I'm afraid he's a man of tedious temperament.  
So, we got seven. Oh well.

***

"Snape, Severus!"  
He was completely calm. He came, sat down and disappeared under the Hat over his shoulders. Is he so small? I did not notice it before.  
What would be the suitable name for him... His name is so much cold and sharp as himself. How to call him? "Sev" is something so soft, warm, completely opposite to this thorn which froze me. Froze... I've got it! Short and to the point. I will call him Ice, to myself, at least. It is unlikely that he will like it.  
The Hat was silent. The hall froze. It seemed that time had stopped. Absolute silence. And the hat is silent.  
From my experience I decided that they were talking. She told me nine words. Six seconds. Is she singing a lullaby to him?  
Apparently, he did not like the lullaby, because suddenly there was a distinct hiss from under his hat:  
\- Don't you dare, old bag!  
And silence again. The teachers looked at each other in bewilderment. The director smiled. Looking at him, the students began to chuckle.  
I was delighted. Now he will go to Ravenclaw! There was no limit to my gloating. Definitely! He is too clever for us, mere mortals. Poor boy! He shouldn't have let himself get so involved in experiments. If you think a lot, you can go crazy. Chao, dear!  
"Slytherin!"  
For some reason I felt relieved.

***  
When the distribution ended, the Headmaster got up and said something very banal. About how happy he is that we are all rested and beautiful. Something about the rules and prohibitions. He said, by the way, that you cannot walk in the forest. Well, of course! Why would I come there at all? There's no end of work to do in this forest. This makes no sense. Why make such meaningless statements?  
People at our table looked at the Headmaster disapprovingly. At first I decided that they were also upset about the forest, and then I understood. They wanted to eat. All out plates were empty. Well, it didn't concern me. I ate a chocolate frog on the train. I have another one for tomorrow. So I don't give a damn about their empty plates.  
These children are strange anyway. Was it hard to think about taking a frog with them? I carefully looked around our table. Maybe there's at least one with brains ...  
No one. All hungry.  
Suspicions crept in. Maybe the old hat was right to persuade me for twenty minutes? I began to look at the next table with doubt. No, there also everyone is hungry. So in what way are they smarter than others? Nonsense.  
***  
After dinner, I relaxed. Life is beautiful! Like chocolate!  
The tall undergrad which introduced himself as prefect loudly called the newcomers to follow him. We started moving closer to him.  
I looked around trying to find Bell. She stood to my left, and she looked very unhappy.  
So much to worry about. It's even better that her cousin will not me in my House. He would be a dangerous rival. Let him chill in Gryffindor now.  
I was also wondering if Ice is really so small. It was not noticeable in the compartment, we sat almost all the time. On the way from the train to the castle ... Well, I was not in good condition to make observations. Now, when he stood among the first graders, it was noticeable that he was the lowest. Very good. I am much higher. He only reached a shoulder of the handsome, dark-haired boy (Rosier, it seems). Milksop.  
The first year boys together made seven, and only two girls. Bell and Alicia Somerset. The fair-haired thin person with an arrogant face and piercing gaze of pale blue eyes.  
The prefect showed us our bedroom, and we burst into it with a loud laugh, pushing each other with elbows. It was very important who will enter our room first. We'll have to study together for seven years.  
I made a jerk and took the lead. Behind me, Rosier stumbled back in my back. I flew to the middle of the room and turned around. Rosier, apparently, was also pushed, and he slammed his head into my stomach. I choked, and we continued to laugh laying on the floor. So we became the first. More precisely, me, and him immediately behind me. We must remember that he is right behind me.  
The fight in the door continued.  
"The last one is rat!"  
With that scream the others burst into the bedroom. And in the doorway with an expression of extreme contempt on his pale face stood Severus Snape. He looked at us, slightly bending his head to the side like he was deciding if he should come in at all or not.  
"Now you are a rat", - shouted to him chubby curly boy with a laugh.  
“I'm a bat, not a rat. Try to never confuse again, Mr. Avery. I hope your pathetic abilities will be enough for it.  
Silence reigned.  
I was very сurious about what they would do with him now. His behavior was completely unacceptable.  
And even more interesting is what he will do with them later.  
Alright. Now there are six of us, and you are alone. It the morning he took me by surprise. And now... just give me a reason.  
Glancing at us all with icy look Snape took a step into the room. Then the second one, and then a huge guy, who was silent all the time, put out his leg with a grin.  
Classic running board. My fellow traveler flew out to the middle of the room, just to where Rosier and I were floundering a few minutes ago. Only now no one laughed.  
“No, you are a rat,” said the bruiser, in a hoarse voice.  
And nothing happened.  
The ceiling did not collapse, and the hail of Unforgivable Spells did not fall from the breach. Ice sat on the floor and thoughtfully scanned the guy around with the same assessing gaze he was looking at me on the train.  
The guys laughed.  
Merlin! This was not funny at all. My hair stood on end. They do not know what this little monster is!  
Fantasy pleasingly showed my all sorts of horror pictures.  
He will poison us. I saw what he was reading on the train. He clearly has a passion for applied sciences. Tomorrow we will all stay in bed. White and cold.  
Or he will burn the bedroom. Tonight he will burn it. I can see the canopies burning over the beds. And as we shout, pounding on the door, through which we ran here several hours ago with laughter. Of course, the door will not open. Who would doubt that.  
He will turn the abuser into a rat and will experiment on him. That's just the way he looks at the guy now, sitting on the floor. As if he is wondering how he can be ... used.  
We are doomed.  
Stop, you miserable fools!  
But, of course, I said nothing of this out loud. Instead, I slowly walked over to the grinning jerk and punched him on the nose.  
I do not know why I did it.  
Maybe because the vision of Mrs. Black pulling on herself the tablecloth from the teachers' table in the Great Hall was too vivid in my mind.  
Apparently, I overdid it. The guy flew off to the bed. The bars swayed. Theoretically, if the canopy collapses now I can finish it without any problems. How would he get out? And my shoes are quite suitable.  
But the bed resisted.  
Snape stood up from the floor, stepped away, and sat down on the bed nearest the door. Well. He will not help me. No one here will help me. But if I cope with this big guy now this room will be mine for all seven years. With all its flora and fauna.  
My opponent pulled his hands off his face and started to get up. How much blood! I guess I broke his nose. Oh, I will be in a big trouble. What will I say to my father?  
Here it is. Point of no return. I straightened my back, lifted my chin and pulled out my wand.  
This is the enemy. Subject to absolute destruction. Nothing personal. It seems so...  
Yes. All right.  
***  
He looked amazing! I will never look like that. Icy eyes. Just cold and contempt. Just an angel of vengeance.  
Just what this exceptional example of brainless angel is going to do with his wand?  
It's good that I walked away. Malfoy will cope with this blunt McNair, of course. The question is how?  
Apparently, he was going to apply the knowledge obtained in the morning. Use black magic of a higher order to resolve a conflict with a roommate! Indeed, why not? The boy is not used to triviality! It's the same as use Avada Kedavra to drive away mosquitoes. On Diagon Alley. Right in front of Gringotts.  
Tomorrow we will both go home. This is at best. Not that I would be upset. There is nothing good here. Ashford, of course, is much smaller than this castle, but it is mine. Uncle Klaus will only be happy if I return home. He did not like the fact that I had to leave.  
It's a pity that I never got to their Forbidden Forest ...  
There are always troubles of those rich boys. When I saw him on the platform in the morning I immediately understood that there would be problems.  
And I was right.  
I am always right.  
***  
I was standing and pointing the wand into his stomach. I will need to order shoes with heels higher. To look more impressive.  
What is his name? It was distributed just in front of me ... I remembered! McNair! Walden McNair! Though, it will not help me.  
Walden McNair leaned his with his back to the bedpost and stared at the tip of my wand.t  
"Are you completely crazy, Malfoy?" - his voice sounded confused.  
All the simple spells that I once knew faded away from my memory, I was hoping that this nice guy would not decide to choke me now.  
He did not take out wand. Either he forgot about it, or didn't even get it out of his suitcase. Probably, the last. Very bad. I believe I remember Reflective spell. But if he tramples on me now, then there will be nothing left but to use the morning experience. I will say later that it was an accident. I am not more stupid than Snape. I can't fight him without a wand anyway. He is very big. But it I will get away now nobody will mess with me ever again.  
I quickly looked back.  
Avery pressed his back against the wall. Very scared. He is not an opponent.  
Ice sits on the bed by the door. Catching my eye, he shakes his head slightly. "Idiot!" - I read it easily with his contemptuously twisted lips. Piss off...  
The other two whom I had never seen in the Great Hall were standing nearby and were clearly waiting for an outcome. They will take a side of the winner.  
Rosier. I didn't like Rosier at all. Firstly, he held his wand in his hand. Though, didn't raise. Secondly, he was absolutely calm.  
"There will be order in this room", - I tapped every word, looking at McNair again, .  
"Are you going to be in charge of it?" - threat was distinct in the voice of Rosier.  
"Do you want to disagree?"  
"Not yet".  
Well, for the want of better, it will do.  
McNair continued to stand leaning against the bed. He was not going to attack, apparently.  
“Go wash up”, I said to him, turning away. And McNair went to the door without objection. Exactly how it should be. Father said: “If you have the power to order, obedience will follow.”  
“It's time to introduce myself,” - I said when he left. - Lucius Malfoy.  
It was mere politeness. They already knew who I was. Everyone knows my family.  
***  
While they were making acquaintance I started sorting out my suitcase. It was strange to me that they did not know each other. We all were on distribution. Why then did I know them all, but they did not know each other? The answer is simple. I was lost among morons. As always, when I left Ashford.  
But I got the best bed, at the door. Why the best? You should always stay close to the exit. Just in case. After telling each other their names for a five times my roommates deepened into retelling their own boring biographies.  
Avery lived with his grandmother in his father's castle. He did not know the location of the castle. I had a hope that he just tried to conceal it, but it seems he really didn’t know. It's time for me to stop being surprised by human stupidity. He had not seen his parents for two years. They worked in Canada. What was their occupation he did not know either, and he remembered the name of the country after Rosier and Malfoy listed 20 different countries to him.  
Where did I get ...  
Rosier was raised by his father, who held a major position in the Ministry of Magic. He didn't say which exactly. He probably didn’t know either, but he had a good sense to purse his lips meaningfully, and the audience decided that this was a state secret. Oh well.  
McNair lived with his parents and adult brother. His father had two stores in London. Phew... Shopkeeper. A family of wealthy butchers.  
Wilkes had three older sisters. They loved him very much, and he hated them. In any case, it came out of what he have told. I have read six pages that I did not finish on the train, and closed the book.  
Lestrang said he wanted to sleep and will tell his story sometime after. He climbed into bed and drew heavy curtains. Extremely unpleasant guy.  
Malfoy did not need to make a self-promotion. Everyone knew about his family. For the first time in my live others knew something that I did not know. It will be necessary to go to the library tomorrow and get acquainted with the centuries-old history of this peacock family. Just in case.  
When there was nothing to chat about anymore, they remembered about me. By this time I was sitting on my bed, holding a closed book on my lap. I'll have to send it home. Perhaps in the local library I will find something more interesting. Oh, wait, no. I remembered about McNair. I came across something funny in this book today. Just for this occasion.  
“Your name is Severus Snape, right?” - asked Wilkes, coming closer to me.  
I nodded. I was to lazy to open my mouth, frankly.  
"Was it you whom the Had had been distributing for twenty minutes?" - Avery laughed. - "I thought it fell asleep".  
It would be better not reminded. I immediately began to get angry. This piece of felt rotted five hundred years ago tried to intimidate me. Let her pray that I forget to talk with her again.  
“What do your parents do?”  
I felt very funny. I barely restrained myself from laughing out loud. It turned out that I also have no idea what my parents have been doing for the last four years. Then why should Avery and Rosier know? And I mocked them.  
I have no idea.  
"Well, do you live with them?" - Asked Avery.  
"At the moment I live with you and for now I see no reason for anything to change in the next ten months".  
"Stop showing off. If you don't want, you may not answer.  
And Rosier has no sense of humor. This is the best thing that happened today. A man without a sense of humor in your immediate vicinity is a gift of destiny. You just need to know how to cook them. I knew.  
“For the time being, I have answered all your nonsensical questions. Anything else, Mr. Rosier?"  
***  
I saw that he was having fun. He did not smile, but laughter was splashing in the black eyes that looked at Rozier with compassion.  
It became clear that Snape had no parents. Apparently, after I got used to his strange logic for today, I was able to realize, suddenly, what exactly amused him. He never wondered what they were doing. And the fact that he can laugh at it means that they are gone for a long time.  
Needless to say, a peculiar sense of humor. But it fascinated me. I was delighted that no one except me understood him. He sees them all through, and only I can see him. It was exciting.  
Understand the logic of your opponent and you are almost winner. And I also understood on the train how to ask him in order to get an answer.  
"Who accompanied you today at the station?" - I asked.  
"Aunt Esther".  
"Have you spent this summer at your aunt's?"  
He realized, apparently, that we would not leave him alone, and started speaking quickly, not forgetting to give us a contemptuous look:  
"Why, no. I lived at home. I have my own castle in the north of Ireland. It's called Ashford. Of course, not as huge as this one. But I do not need this".  
"Your aunt lives there with you", - assumed Rosier stated a fact.  
"No, she lives in London. Comes sometimes on weekends".  
"Do you live all alone?" - Wilkes asked with a delight.  
"No, why? I never live alone. I have thirteen house elves. And a damn bunch of relatives. Always someone is visiting. I gave them all the West Wing. And I live in the East. They don't come to me. We have a contract".  
No, it's not a boy, but a walking attraction.  
"Where are your parents?".  
Rosier is definitely going to be hit right now. Why does he ask when everything is clear? Want to make sure that someone's live is worse than his?  
"I have no idea".  
“Did they just leave you?” - Rosier was happy.  
Now, now Ice will hit you.  
"You can say so".  
“And when was the last time you saw them?”  
“Four years ago.”  
Rosier pondered. He compared. Well, what a fool!  
“And you don't know where they are at all?”  
That's it. Patience is over. Little sadist played enough.  
"Rosier", - his voice became soulful, and he continued very gently, almost in a whisper: - "Tell me: where is your mother?"  
Rosier twitched.  
"She died. Last year". - It was said with a challenge.  
"Are you so stupid that you can't answer the simple question? I did not ask you what she did last year, I asked where is she.  
It was cruel. Rosier turned very pale, his fists clenched, his eyes filled with tears.  
“Vile, wicked bastard,” he said through gritted teeth.  
I grabbed him by the shoulders from behind and persistently drew him to the window. The conversation was over.  
Snape grinned.  
Another fifteen minutes of chaos, and all subsided.  
When I was already in bed, an owl flew into the open window that faced the street almost on the ground level. She threw the letter my blanket, and, making a circle around the room, flew out.  
That time I already disliked unexpected mail (now I just can't stand it). The icy sensation I hate so much appeared between my shoulder blades and slowly crawled down my back.  
Panic was in vain. The letter was from the father. Six words. The most beautiful in my life: “Well done, Fate! I am proud! ”  
Pressing the parchment to my chest, I fell asleep. Happy as never before.  
***  
They finally calmed down. I pulled the curtains tightly, fastened the wand on the back of the bed and opened the book I had read today. I have a lot to do.  
First, McNair. We must quickly finish it. I can't allow all this nonsense occupy my mind.  
Secondly, Malfoy. My experiment requires some completion. We'll have to tinker. If I can’t do it myself until the morning, I’ll have to take him to Madame Pomfrey. Very nice young lady, surprisingly. Director Dumbledore represented her in the Great Hall.  
But this Madame Pomfrey, albeit simply a nurse, certainly has a great experience. It is difficult to find somewhere else such a number of morons per square meter, as here. And she treats them for not the first year. She can guess what happened to Malfoy. How could I know that he was so frail. In any case, I have a couple more hours. Let's first take care about McNair. Anyway, I will not sleep tonight.


	2. I. Long, long days (part 2)

_I don't care if the man is bad or good_   
_I don't care if he tells the truth or lie._   
_Until he always says “yes” to “yes”,_   
_Until he as a free light “no” say to “no”._   
_(Konstantin Balmont)_

 

I woke up from the feeling that I was squeezed from all sides by huge icebergs. It was dark, unbearably cold and difficult to breathe. I jerked up on the bed. The parchment fell onto my lap.  
Everybody is asleep. So this is my first night at school?  
How lovely!  
If they all will be like that I simply will not live to the end of the seventh year.  
It seems there was a fireplace in the common room.  
I pulled my legs out of bed, found my slippers, threw the blanket over my shoulders, and staggeringly went out of the room, clutching my father's letter in my left hand.  
There was nobody in the living room. Darkness. Clock began to chime. Three beats. What is wrong with me? I wonder if there are doctors here?  
Trembling all over, I sat down in a chair by the fireplace and then found that I forgot the wand under the pillow. I wanted to cry. I will not go back. I can't. I'll die here!... I'll freeze!... You'll see!...  
"You don't have enough intelligence to light a fire, Mr. Malfoy, do you?"  
Damn it! And when did he just appear?  
"You light it, if you need to".  
He waved his hand toward the fireplace, and the living room lit up.  
"Are you freezing again?"  
"Do you care?"  
"Just wondering".  
"Ah... You continue your experiments..."  
He grinned.  
“Are you displeased, Mr. Malfoy?”  
Indeed, why am I rude to him...  
“Do you know if there is a doctor here?”  
He replied that there was one, even without adding any nastiness, which was amazing by itself. Then he put his hand to my forehead. It was ice cold.  
"We will go to the doctor only for a last resort. They can guess what happened to you".  
"Do you know what's wrong with me?"  
He was silent.  
That's how it is... I forgot already. What do we do?  
"Is it always like this?"  
Stupid question. Everything is all right with him. I must stop asking him questions, the answers to which I already know. He already considers me to be the initial stage of development of macaque.  
"No. Apparently, in principle, you are not compatible with this spell. By the way, remember this for the future".  
Honestly, I could hardly imagine such a future.  
This all started to make me angry. Why does he have a mentor tone? Why does he teach everyone? What the hell does he want from me? Leave me alone!  
Out of sudden I remembered in what a boorish way he tried to put me out from the compartment yesterday. I wanted to offend him.  
"You know what? Be gone, Severus Snape".  
He silently grinned, made a quick turn on his heels, and dissolved in the direction of the bedroom. "And he really does looks like a bat," I thought with detachment. And I wanted to cry again.  
I did not notice when he returned, but I think that almost immediately. Despite the blazing fireplace I didn't get any warmer. Something cold touched my lips.  
"Drink", - the voice was soft, but persistent.  
“Poison!” - was the first thing that came to my mind.  
“Well, doesn't matter" - this was the second. “Things can't get any worse.”  
And I drained the glass in one gulp.  
What a yuck.  
Then we sat on a carpet next to fireplace. Chill have left me. My mood was elevated. I didn't want to sleep at all.  
"Did you poison me?" - I asked him with a laugh.  
"I don’t even know what to tell you... I really want to say yes, but I’m not sure that you will take it adequately".  
Soon it will be 24 hours since I met him. Just give me a little bit more time, and I'll stop shuddering at his jokes.  
We have been chatting about various trifles for almost an hour. Then I plucked up courage and carefully began to ask about his life. In my opinion, there was something strange about it.  
He was seven years old when his parents went to a party. He stayed with relatives. A couple of days later, Uncle Klaus and tearful Aunt Esta arrived. Expressed condolences.  
Ice had seen Uncle Klaus only once before, but he knew Aunt Esta very well. She was his mother's younger sister. On the mother’s side, he had no more relatives. But there were a lot of them on the side of his father.  
That was all clear information I've got. Next part was all puzzles.  
Ashford Castle legally belonged to Ice. He was absolutely sure of this, but I knew for sure that this was impossible. Inheritance rights, as well as heraldry was my strong suite.   
Aunt Esther was his official guardian, but she had nothing to do with the castle and could not manage it. Moreover, she could not even dispose of Ice. She lived in London, and he was in Ashford with relatives of his father, although she did not like it.  
"And why she should be your guardian, and not one of those who always lives with you?"  
It turned out that none of the numerous inhabitants of the castle can be a guardian. Something in his tone suggested that I should not wait for explanations on this and it was better not to ask. In addition, only domestic elves lived there permanently.  
Ice didn’t know what kind of people he lived with and when they will left.  
Ashford's owner himself could not leave the castle for more than twenty-nine days.  
"If I do not appear on the thirtieth day, they may be offended. And I can not offend them - they are my guests".  
Considering myself very experienced in business matters, I assumed that after the death of his father, all this cohort of poor relatives rushed into the castle, since the boy was unable to drive them away. It turned out it was nothing like that. It was the same with his father.  
"My dad said that you should never refuse the asylum to your relatives. In fact, it is literally the only thing that he instilled in me, as far as I can remember myself".  
Aunt Esther could not stand this camp. She insisted on splitting the castle. Ice liked the idea and he agreed. Nothing happened there without his consent. Uncle Klaus didn't mind either. So Ice got the Eastern Wing, and turned the Western one into eternal inn. Conditions of separation were very far from equality. Ice freely moved around the castle and did what he wanted, but the guests did not even come close to the Eastern Wing.  
"Uncle Klaus told me that he had announced Elysium to the East Wing and had done something else. Now, none of the guests can go there".  
What is "Elysium", Ice did not know. Me neither, of course.  
Aunt Esta came several times a month and never stayed overnight.  
Uncle Klaus appeared much more often, and sometimes he lived in Ashford for a long time. Aunt Esta hated him. Ice idolized. But despite this, Uncle Klaus was also a guest. He did not go to the East Wing and generally behaved carefully. For example, he did not want Ice to go to Hogwarts. He believed that the boy had nothing to do here (to be honest, I completely agreed with him). But Aunt Esta insisted that he should go.  
I understand that all the guests of the castle submitted to Uncle Klaus. He knew who and when will come and leave; he was a manager of the castle and solved any questions that might arise. From accidentally dropped words it turned out that this uncle Klaus is the strongest of wizards. It even seemed to me that he conjures without a wand. It was unthinkable. I was afraid to ask directly. It was completely unclear why this man, obviously depending in some way on Ice, did not become his guardian himself.  
Ice never left England. By the time I entered the school, I traveled all over Europe with my father, and also visited Canada and India. People who spent time at home, puzzled me.  
Ashford has a huge library. Almost all of his time Ice had dedicated to her. He knew different languages, most of which were ancient. I could not understand why to learn a language in which you can not speak.  
"To read them, noodle. The most useful books are written in dead languages. Translated into English then they loose most of the semantic load.  
I did not argue. He knows better. Moreover, the notion of “semantic load” turned out to be inaccessible to me.  
Numerous guests taught him languages. This was another oddity. His relatives spoke different languages. And Ice, as the owner, should have understood them.  
We chatted until dawn.  
The result I've got of the conversation was a passionate love for the distant castle in the north of Ireland, for its mysterious inhabitants and for Uncle Klaus, whom I imagined as a grim Black Magician with unlimited possibilities. Ice knew how to tell story in a very exciting way. If he wanted to.  
When I stood up the parchment fell to the floor. Ice raised it with lightning speed and read what my father had written. Maybe he did not want to read, just glanced, and there were only six words.  
"Why he is calling you Fate?" - Ice fell into thought again, and I already knew that it was dangerous.  
"I do not know. He always calls me that. When we are alone".  
"Perhaps he is right. Your father is very witty considering you an imminent disaster".  
Does he want to hurt me or not? He looks friendly. For him.  
“My father doesn't think so at all. You're talking nonsense".  
"And who initiated a fight in the bedroom at the very first night?  
"I initiated? Are you crazy? What do I have to do with it?"  
“Of course you have nothing to do with it,” he grinned. - "Apparently, you have nothing to do with it. And your father knows about it. Fate!"  
It seems I missed something again.  
How lovely!

***  
I've managed to sleep for two hours. It was enough for me, but Fate looked bad. But I was afraid to send him to bed at night. You never know... Nevermind, he'll catch up later.  
The morning made some adjustments. Very interesting ones, I must say.  
First, Rosier. He glanced at Fate with outward enmity. This is bad. He is the most dangerous on our course. And smart, unfortunately. It turns out that a person without a sense of humor can also be smart. I did not know. Very interesting. I must keep eye on him. Fate is pretty reckless. He may get in trouble.  
Secondly, McNair. I was a little worried. You never know what these orangutans have in mind. Moreover, there are no mind at all. Only instincts. And at this Malfoy was more smart than me. His calculations were more correct. Blunt shopkeeper did not depart from it to no step... He kept his little admiring eyes locked at his arrogantly grinning classmate. Oh well. He's got a bodyguard already. He clearly has brains. Moreover, the brains ... with a twist. Interesting for observation.  
He is ambitious rather out of inertia; he just knows that he must be always the first. I can bet that he never asked himself why he needs it. He happens to be naive, hardly aware that he uses his naivety as a weapon. His mind is utterly perverted. So far all this is a working hypothesis. However, Mr. Malfoy is clearly worth the time to study him, anyway.  
At breakfast, Chester Morton, the prefect of Slytherin, gave us a schedule of lessons. Seems to be alright, besides flights which I dislike. Broom flying is pretty awkward. Uncle Klaus never flies a broomstick. He promised to teach me to turn into a bat. But only when I'm fourteen. I will be already twelve in January. I'll wait. That's when we'll fly. All my relatives were able to turn into bats.  
Once I asked Uncle Klaus why all our guests had the same animagus form. He laughed a lot, and said that animagic had nothing to do with it, and immediately showed how he turns into a fog. He also promised to teach me. After fourteen and if I behave "according to his expectations." And this is not a problem. I do not remember a single case when he was displeased with me. He approves of everything I do.  
The first lesson was Potions. Together with Ravenclaw. It was interesting to watch these children. They disappointed me. Highly. Who decided that they are smarter than others? None of them had a passable potion. And the teacher, Professor Blanche, was quite pleased. I wonder why. Only I made the potion correctly. Avery and I were in a pair and got ten points each. Professor Blanche was also a former Ravenclaw graduate. I asked her what faculty she graduated from. Totally empty woman. I can argue that she's not able to boil a single decent poison. On occasion, I will poison her with something unpretentious and see how she gets out.  
The second lesson was Herbology. I liked Professor Sprout. The young woman was a pleasant conversationalist. There was nothing interesting in the class, of course, but she promised to show me the rest of the greenhouses on the weekend.  
Instead of lunch I went to the library.  
It turned out that Malfoy had a curious family. Very entertaining. I'll think about it.  
When I was about to leave, it occurred to me that I came to the Hogwarts library for the first time to learn about the roommate's pedigree. It was ... wrong. If only because the library in Ashford was smaller than this. Then I took a couple of books on Herbal Medicine. If I read them by the weekend, then I can better navigate the greenhouses, which Professor Sprout promised to show me.  
Flights proved to be an ordeal. First, they were joined with Gryffindor. Secondly, the lesson was taught by Mr. Amorets Tols, a very young graduate of Gryffindor and a remarkable example of an unsuccessful lobotomy. Thirdly, Fate started a fight again.  
The Gryffindor course consisted of six boys and four girls. The boys made an unpleasant impression. It's good that we are seven.  
I did not want to fly. Considering that I never had to do what I did not want, I couldn’t overcome myself the first time. The broom did not obey me. Thus, I became an excellent object for the ridicule of all those present. It did not obey at all because I was afraid, as this idiot Tols said. I just hated the broom and did not want to fly it. But the fact that I realized it haven't changed anything.  
My only consolation was that I was not alone. Avery really feared a broom. It strove to hit him on the forehead all the time. And the boy from Gryffindor Peter Pettigrew ran away from us and just shook his head for all Tols's appeals.  
As a result, the crazy teacher left us alone, and I was able to sit quietly aside and study the books on herbal science.  
I did not notice the fight to begin. I just heard the scream of a girl named Bell, whom I liked so much yesterday:  
"Sirius, stop it!"  
When I came closer, it was already impossible to understand who was where in the dump of bodies. It could only be calculated by looking at those not participating.  
Of ours there were Alicia Somerset, Avery and me. Moreover, Avery clearly wanted to join the fighters, but he did not decide yet. Two of Gryffindor girls ran away, holding their hands on their mouths with , and there were only two. So two more are inside the fight.  
Peter Pettigrew was trampling along with Avery, also in doubts. Then they looked at each other and,fell on the grass in a clench, thereby creating a separate picturesque group.  
Tols was running around and squealing on a high note, waving in all directions with a useless wand. I pulled out my wand, wondering what to do while Tols isn't looking at me anyway. Since it was impossible to tell apart fighters in the main heap, I decided to help Avery. I carefully aimed and immobilized Pettigrew. Avery did not notice this and continued to thresh hard on the enemy. While I was thinking if I should drag him away or not, there was a deafening cry over my ear:  
"Stop it!"  
The Headmaster stood next to me.  
Children reluctantly rose from the ground, looking at the torn robes. Only the little Gryffindor remained lying down. Yes, it turned out bad...  
"What does it mean?" Dumbledore asked in anger, bringing Pettigrew back to normal with a wave of his wand.  
Everyone was silent.  
"Who hit first?" - Tols screamed in rage, throwing frightened glances at the Headmaster.  
In complete silence, Peter Pettigrew took three steps and pointed his finger at Fate's chest.  
Who would doubt that...  
But what followed was a complete surprise to all. Without hesitating for a second, Fate hit the shorty on his trembling finger with his left hand, and with his right hand he blew him on his nose with a scope. Pettigrew gasped and fell to the Headmaster's legs, blood from a broken nose was pouring on his mantle. Out of inertia, Dumbledore took a step back and raised his wand. Apparently, also automatically. But the children, led by Tols, shied away, and Fate remained in place, showing to everyone watching him his raised chin and his great posture that looked like he swallowed a broomstick. Moreover, he spread his hands to the sides, as if giving up. Gorgeous look!  
"You are being very careless, Mr. Pettigrew", - with these words Dumbledore quickly bent down and, lifting the Gryffindor by the collar, put him on his feet.  
A rather ambiguous remark. I can argue that he purposely said it in that way.  
“Fifty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy!” - Tols has come to his senses.  
“You disappointed me,” the Headmaster said quietly. “I expected all of you to be more serious about your duties. And I will write today to your father, Mr. Malfoy. Good luck."  
With these words he turned away and went to the castle.  
At Transfiguration lesson we came in high spirits and full confidence that the Griffs got beaten more. Fate became almost a hero. Oh well...  
Professor McGonagall turned out to be a very serious lady. She was the dean of Gryffindor and the deputy Headmistress. With this we are not very lucky. But I liked the Transfiguration. Uncle Klaus had taught me this subject a little bit. However, our lessons with him were very far from what we had to do in class, but the essence did not change.  
I never turned matches into needles, I turned... other things. I saw the match for the first time in McGonagall’s class, and wasn't able to turn it into the needle, because I had never seen them either. To be honest, I have got a scrap with a pointed end on one side and an oblong hole on the other. Given that no one else succeeded, I had something to be proud of. In addition, I retrieved ten points out of fifty taken from Fate.  
Our dean's name was Christopher Carter. He taught numerology at senior courses. To my extreme surprise, the only punishment we received was a promise to write detailed letters to our families. After that, Professor Carter quite cheerfully congratulated us on the productive first day, patted Fate on the shoulder and, overjoyed, sent me to dinner, giving me in parting another five points for the timely use of the immobilizing spell. Fate was depressed. His father will now receive two letters. And I didn’t care. I did not fight.  
Uncle Klaus would surely say that I am a good fellow. Today I did everything right.  
***  
My fears that Ice would turn McNair into a rat for his experiments were in vain. By the evening of the first day I was convinced that he considered this act of simple humanism to be unnecessary.  
Everything happened suddenly and very noisy. Wally was standing in the back of the living room with Rosier and Lestrange. Wilkes was showing them something. All four were laughing.  
I was sitting by the fireplace next to Ice and simply copied his Potions homework. Today, in the first lesson on this subject I realized that I hate Potions, once and for always.  
On the second lesson, I had an unprecedented allergy to all plants in greenhouse No.1.  
I never liked flying. In total, I only flew on a broom once. My Father decided it was time to study when I was six years old, and I was hoisted on an adult broom. It happened in the park estates. Basically, everything worked. With my eyes closed, I was gladly flying through the park, until I lifted my eyelids and found myself facing gray stones of wall. It was too late to turn, and at maximum speed I crashed into the castle wall at a height of fifty feet. There was a deafening roar, and I flew down, having had time to think that it will be very painful for me when I am landed.  
The next day my father told me about the consequences of this flight with restrained chuckling, sitting on my bed. It turned out that I had hit at the point of the castle’s magic centering with the broom shaft. The entire main part of the building collapsed, burying eighteen elves under it. Fortunately, there was no one else. I did not understand why it was so funny. Only now I realize that you can spend a lifetime looking for this very point, and there is practically no chance of finding it anyway. And at that moment I was just glad that my father was not angry with me. He restored the castle in a couple of days, and it was when I was renamed into Fate for good. When we were alone with him he did not call me otherwise. But it was our secret. Even the Mother did not know about this name. And now Ice knows it.  
I haven't sat on a broomstick since.  
The last lesson was Transfiguration, and it’s better not to recall it. Another lesson in which nothing is clear.  
All this I analyzed with sadness, mechanically rewriting a long scroll. Ice's handwriting was very beautiful, but small.  
In addition, he wrote in Gothic letters.  
Damn.

  
***  
I figured out that it was more convenient for me to observe. At 8 o'clock. In the living room.  
If he is able to tolerate the effects of the poisoning relatively steadfastly, then we can do an excellent job. I found in my book four variants of arsenic-based poisons. 100% Muggle Ingredients. No magic, but such poisons act for a long time. I had to improve them. Just a bit. McNair is a big boy. His body must cope, although according to my calculations, the process is quite painful. But Uncle Klaus said that the world around us is always an object of experiment. So there is no error. I'm doing everything right.  
If I succeed, I will consistently try all four poisons on McNair. And it will be possible to consider the experiment completed. I will only need to get together with him in the hospital wing. At least today. It doesn't matter what happens next. External factors will not change.

  
***  
I can't even call it a scream. It was not a cry, but a roar. Clutching his stomach with both hands, Wally fell down on the carpet and began to roll on it, continuing to shout wildly.  
I turned to Ice in a panic. He was completely calm. This did not concern him. Not a bit.  
Prefect ran to us. Rosier began to speak quickly to him, waving his arms. The Dean rushed into the living room. He exchanging a few words with the prefect, grabbed McNair, who did not stop screaming for a single moment, by the hands and ran out into the corridor with him. Prefect and Wilkes rushed after him. The cries gradually subsided.  
Silence in the living room was now absolute. Then they all started talking at once, discussing a strange incident.  
All this time Ice continued to sit impassively in a chair by the fireplace and read. When McNair was finally taken away, he took his eyes off of the pages, looked at the living room door, and an expression of heavy disappointment appeared on his face. He deliberately demonstrated his frank frustration to the entire living room.  
“Hey, Snape, dissapointed the show is over?” - Rosier started stalking again. Does he also want to roll on the floor like that, falling for a yelp of pain?  
"I like silence".  
Not a single rude word. But how much poison was in that calm, polite response.  
Ice is still a genius. A monster, of course, but a genius. No one understood anything. Except me. I could not control my face and confusedly looked at him for a moment. That was enough. I gave away my knowledge. Now he will kill me.  
There was nothing to lose, and I looked at him again. This time defiantly. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and grinned:  
“What is it, Lord Malfoy?”  
Raged fun in his eyes. No, he will not kill. I had a clear feeling that he reads all my thoughts like an open book.  
I also smiled at him and, moving closer, continued to rewrite the potions.  
Poor Wal.  
***  
Fifteen minutes passed. I have to go.  
Getting up from the chair, I quietly said, leaning over his ear:  
"Listen, Fate. Stop embezzling intellectual property. Let's practice transfiguration, or you will embarrass yourself tomorrow.  
He gave me very frightened look. What a silly! No, I am not afraid that you will blow the whistle on me. You have no evidence. And never will. And no one will ever have. I can not be caught.  
I sat Faith in front of me and began to repeat today's lesson with him, prompting him with various spells that we had't not learnt at all. But he, naturally, could not determine which ones we had learnt and which ones not. He had no interest in educational process at all.  
After he quite successfully turned the parchment with the homework copied from mine into a dirty, crumpled rag, and his own feather into a rather elegant dagger with the monogram "DM", he calmed down. Whatever you say, but he has a taste. And potential. The thins is that is is a slacker.  
Encouraged by his success, Fate pointed his wand at the dagger and clearly pronounced the spell which I taught him next, assured that the dagger would turn into bone. I quickly put my left hand out so it got between his wand and the dagger. Great!  
Only Fate for some reason did not think so. He pulled away and, holding his hand over his mouth, gave me a completely stunned look.  
Of course, he immediately realized that I had set him up. But, frankly, today's feat will be very useful for him on his way to the heights.  
The people in the living room began to surround us slowly. Bell approached Fate and whispered, pulling his sleeve rather unceremoniously:  
"You're crazy, Luc!"  
Screams were heard from all sides. Some of the seniors grumbled:  
"First years! Stupid and ignorant. Take no care at all. Do you even know how you did it?"  
Fate was silent.  
In response, I pulled up the left sleeve of my mantle to the elbow and moved the fingers of enchanted hand. Yeah! Fate and I did our best. A skeleton was peeking out of the sleeve of my mantle. Just white bones, shiny and perfectly obedient to me. I reached for Fate.  
He allowed himself to be caught. The first fright has passed. The readiness to play along was clearly visible on the face.  
"What have you done?" - I tried to make my voice tremble.  
"A big deal... Come on, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing. Nothing to worry about".  
Should I sob just in case or not? Okay, everyone can see that I am an innocent victim of the brilliant Lucius Malfoy. Everyone gets what he needs. This is “mutually beneficial cooperation”. Uncle Klaus said that you can’t just use people. They also have to win something.  
When we were already at the door I remembered about the transfiguration, came back and returned the original look it to his quill and parchment.  
We walked through the dark corridors. I did not know where the Hospital Wing was located, but I was sure that Ice knew. We climbed the stairs, and I finally decided to ask him:  
"How long will you stay there?"  
"Till tomorrow".  
"Why, may I ask?"  
"Guess why..."  
I thought. There could be only one reason. And I disliked it so much that I didn’t want to voice it. Is it not enough for him that he got his revenge? Does he want to do it once more and take a closer look?  
"I don't know".  
"Do not fool me. Of course you know".  
“This is ... very cruel.”  
"Science requires sacrifice. And here we go. Thank you for accompanying me. Better go back.  
What does science have to do with it?   
Did I miss something again?  
Unfortunately, I did not obey him and pulled the heavy door with both hands.  
Young female nurse was rushing from the glass cabinet to the bed where Wal was sobbing. He laid in the same position he had on the carpet in our living room. I wanted to close my ears. Or run away. Or Merlin knows what else. Just to do something.

Ice took me by the shoulder firmly with his right hand and decisively pushed out of the door. On my way I saw the Headmaster almost running to the infirmary.  
The next morning, the prefect informed us that Walden McNair was poisoned. Attempt to identify the poison failed. But the Headmaster assured that after two weeks Wally would return to school.  
"Be careful what you put in your mouth!" - was the perfect's brief comment on what happened.  
The deepest man is our prefect. Chester Morton. Wonderful guy. A fool, though.  
These poisons had strange side effects. Something muggle, apparently. However, I was basically quite pleased with the results.  
I never had the opportunity to experiment on living people before. Of course, I slowly hunted my numerous relatives, but there was not much point in this. Uncle Klaus was not against it. He did not even allow Claudia to cuff my ears. She snuck into my bedroom at night with that exact intention. For the first time in my life I saw Uncle Klaus in such a frenzy. He instantly appeared nearby. He ordered her to leave the Castle immediately. I barely defended her. Where should she go? She is my guest. And, frankly, I did not understand why he was so mad. I was to blame, not her. The next morning Aunt Esta rushed in and had a long quarrel in the living room. She even cried. It was after this story that Uncle Klaus proposed to divide the Castle. Now in the East Wing, except for me, there is only Aunt Esta when she comes to visit me, and of course, elves.  
"Listen, Ice. Just don't get angry. I understand that it's not my business, but isn't it time for you to calm down? In the end, what did this poor guy do? Do you seriously think that it is possible to torture a person for almost three months for tripping up an unfamiliar boy? You didn't even break your nose. He may die. You can not do it this way. The first time I did not say a word to you. You were in your right. The second time... I was sure after that terrible night that you were pleased. And now? Have you decided to get rid of him completely? It's not fair. He is also a Slytherin, after all.  
“You don't understand, Fate. There is absolutely nothing to do with tripping up. I do not torture him at all. Why do you think I do it?  
If he can call it something different, let him call. I have to make him stop this nightmare. I was so angry that I was ready to go to the Headmaster.  
“Define it in other way”, - I said, trying with all my might not to shout at him.  
The first time Wally spent two and a half weeks in the Hospital Wing. When he returned, he was scary to look at. Pale, sluggish, very thin. Ice watched him with interest. He was pleased, and it even seemed to me that he was recording his observations.  
Ten days later, we were awakened by the same dreadful cry as the first time. Only now everything was much worse. Because we couldn't open the bedroom door. I really hoped that someone would hear these cries and come to our aid. When the first shock passed, I realized that no one would come. Ice didn’t just lock the door, he put in a silencing spell on the room.  
What could I do? I didn’t have any means to force him to at least open the door, let alone stop “research.” Monster. For many next years this night remained the most terrible in my life. By that time I had already firmly taken the position of the leader in our room. I had to look for a way out. Rosier actively helped me. We could not help Wal and concentrated on opening the door. Realizing very well that I wouldn’t open it anyway, I nevertheless tried very hard. Thinking about how to remove Ice's silencing spell at the same time.  
There were two difficulties.  
First, I could only count on random success. I wouldn't be able to overpower Ice's magic in short-term perspective. Especially considering the fact that he does absolutely all homework for me.  
And secondly, even if I manage to remove the silencing curses and the people will come here, how can we explain the locked door? It will immediately become clear that the poisoning is not accidental, and the door was locked on purpose. There are six of us here besides Wal. Not so many. The culprit will be certainly found. And I didn’t want that at all.  
I just wanted it all to end.  
After three hours, our bedroom was a breathtaking spectacle.  
Wally had broken his voice and was wheezing, spitting blood from time to time. He could not even cry.  
Weepy Avery and Wilkes were next to him, trying to reassure him. Ave wiped the face of the unfortunate boy with a bloody shawl. We had no water.  
Rosier began to run up to beat the locked door with his head, causing Ice's approving smirks.  
Ice himself was sitting on the bed and writing something all the time.  
Lestrang covered his ears and fell asleep right after this all began.  
I was analyzing the situation while making sluggish attempts to stop Rosier. Sluggish, because Ice liked what was happening, while we both didn't like Rosier.  
By five in the morning I realized that I was losing my mind. I had no power to analyze the situation. I approached Ice and, looking into his eyes, honestly said that I couldn't stand it any longer. He twisted his mouth into the scornful grin, so familiar to me already, and nodded at the door.  
I approached the door, pushed Rosier aside and began to draw abstract signs with my wand on a dark wood. Then I took one step away and loudly uttered a random set of sounds, not a bit worrying about their harmonious sound. The door swung open under a total sigh of delight.  
What a reptile Ice is, after all!  
And why does it fascinate me so much?   
I was sure that Ice was satisfied, no matter how cruel and vindictive he is. Therefore, the third poisoning shocked me. This time there was no shouting or running around. Wally got into the Hospital Wing unnoticed. He just did not come to sleep. In the morning, Morton told me that McNair was poisoned again.  
"Obviously, this guy was bad-eyed. Probably, when he was still at home. There's nothing you can do ..."  
Brilliant philosophy!  
And I went to Ice. To talk face to face.  
He listened to me very patiently, didn’t turn me into a rat, and didn’t even send me to some very distant address, but condescended to explain:  
"I have four paralyzing poison. More correctly, I first thought they were paralyzing. It turns out, only slightly. Well, never mind... I've checked three of them. There is one more left. So one more time and I will not touch him anymore. I promise.  
I was sure that his main motive was revenge. THAT I could understand. But what I heard horrified me.  
“Are you not mad at him at all? Are you just doing research?"  
He grinned.  
"You can not be angry at him. He does not possess any sign of an intelligent being. Do you understand? He's just lab stuff. Do you really think that I would waste my time, energy and ingredients on revenge? What a nonsense. But you must agree that combining business with pleasure is fun".  
"He may die", - my voice sounded lifeless.  
My head was a complete mess. How can you treat people like that? He lives with McNair in the same room, sits in the same class. Do I not understand something? Or do his brain lacks some components? Ice doesn’t look like a madman, doesn’t look like a maniac ... And I was sure that he wouldn't to this to anyone living in our room. Well, maybe only to Rudy. And even this is unlikely. He also became friends with Avery. With plumpy, always thoughtful Ave, the complete pumpkin. I was even starting to be a little jealous. Ice helped Ave with everything, and while he had mutually beneficial relationship with me, there was little use from Avery.  
So why, why does he treat Wal like that?  
"Nothing will happen to him. These are purely Muggle poisons. He cannot die of them. Well, if he is properly treated, of course.  
"Are we all also “laboratory material”?  
Ice winced and sighed.  
“Why shout like that?” McNair was perfect for the experience. He has no soul, no heart, no mind, no talent. How do you not understand it? A person must have at least something. For example, Ave also has no mind, but there is a heart and, maybe, a talent. Rosier has no heart and no talent, but brains are in place. And your McNair has nothing. Dummy. I do him a favor by introducing him to a noble cause. You understand?  
"No. I do not understand how is it possible to do someone a favour by tormenting them so much.

  
"You just don't want to think. If you think about it, you will understand that I am right. I am always right".  
"Has it ever occurred to you that you are not always right?" - I was on the edge.  
"It had. But I am always right. It's been verified"  
"Test on the Gryffindors!" - I shouted, losing my patience.  
"It's pointless! I will not see the result. Start thinking already!" - he got angry too.  
***  
The conversation with Fate was unpleasant to me. After all, he does not care about McNair. If he needed to poison someone himself, he would not hesitate for a second. He just doesn't consider my goals worthy. Bonehead! He doesn't understand that for the sake of science everything is possible.  
If I do not conduct tests on people who are unpleasant to me, then on whom I am supposed to do it? On rats? There is no purity of the result. And then, if you follow the logic of Fate, rats are absolutely innocent creatures. And that idiot McNair asked for it himself. Wasn't it him who started first?  
***  
"Lucius, please ask him to stop. To you he will listen. He only listens to you. I will do whatever he wants. Please help me, Luc. I will never forget this. I swear".  
What am I supposed to answer? "Be patient, Wally, he said, once more - and that's all"? What can I do?"  
I did not know...  
Moreover, I got really scared. It never occurred to me that Wal knows who is poisoning him. Suddenly, Ice is mistaken, and there are still brains? Then it is very dangerous.  
Well, nevermind... Ice said that a wizard can not die of this. And, after all, you really shouldn't call a person a rat if they doesn't like it. Fortunately, it is impossible to prove anything. In any case, Ice thinks so.  
I was sitting in the infirmary on Wal's bed and cursed myself for coming to visit him. On the other hand, I could not do otherwise. Since my course belongs to me, I have to bear responsibility. I must tell people how it is going.  
McNair sobbed. Whitening fingers clutched at the sheet. Is he hurting even now?  
I got up and went looking for Madame Pomfrey.  
She was very kind.  
“It’s impossible to give him painkillers yet. Maybe tomorrow. Or in a couple of days ... "  
Brief and understandable.  
I returned to my ward.  
"Lucie..."  
“Alright, Wal. You will not get here anymore. I promise".  
***  
Once Fate became so nervous, I’ll have to come up with something more complicated than poisoning roommates. I didn't want to upset Fate. We understood each other perfectly without tedious explanations. It is foolish to spoil everything. Since he came to sort things out ... Alright. One more time and it's done.  
***  
"Ice, I have an idea".  
"I am terrified. I hope you didn't forget what happened last week?"  
Well, I didn't, alright. A big deal. We just bombarded the portrait at the entrance to the Gryffindor parlor with the dun bombs. But that was not the reason why Ice was angry. He was angry because we were caught. And he was the one who made those bombs. Extra resistant onces. They could not be removed for a day. I heard by chance that Dumbledore will not be at school for two days, and took advantage of this. Ice, of course, did not participate. He was not engaged in such "nonsense". But Bell was with us.  
All seven were caught, and Rudy, fearing that he could be expelled, said that Ice made the bombs. The trial was grand. Ice, of course, said that he did not give us bombs, and we took them from him. And that those were not bombs at all, but feeding for some carnivorous spikes from Professor Sprout's greenhouses. The most fantastic thing that Professor Sprout has confirmed. Only Ice and I were not punished. But we all lost a lot of points. Ice hated when Slytherin lost points. He hissed at me for two days, calling me all sorts of insulting nicknames; he was an expert in inventing them. But now I will not allow him to fight. I promised Wal.  
"No, it's about your poisons".  
"We have an agreement - one more time".  
How does he love arrangements ...  
"That's it, I thought... There's no need to wait until Wal returns. You can conduct a test right now".  
Ice started thinking. I can imagine what his thoughts were like.  
"No, now it is impossible. We will blur the results. Ruin both the current version and the next one".  
I knew it. Nothing else could come to his brilliant head. He decided that I propose to go to the infirmary and poison McNair again. If you could only see him now, Ice ...  
"I this is not what I wanted to offer. Did you think of poisoning someone else? For a change.  
"This is undesirable. Poisons are almost identical, and, replacing the object of the experiment, we risk getting various minor inaccuracies".  
Here we go. Again I sit with my mouth open, and I have no words. Could already get used to it. Yes, Wal ... Apparently, you will yell at night in our bedroom till Christmas, otherwise Ice may have “various minor inaccuracies”.  
"Do you have no opportunity to neglect the risk of “getting various minor inaccuracies”?"  
"I would not want to".  
We were silent. Probably, I looked quite idiotic, because he finally took pity:  
“If you were to say directly what you need, Fate, maybe we could agree.”  
“You know what I need,” I said wearily.  
"What do you propose? Do you want to poison Rosier?"  
"Let me drink your poison myself".  
He was very surprised. Even raised his head from his book.  
"What for?"  
He will not agree. I started gabbling before he said no:  
"And you will treat me after. I will not go to Madame Pomfrey. Can you imagine what incredible opportunities you will have?"  
“Are out of your mind, Lord Malfoy?” - contempt in his voice swept over me like an ice wave.  
He seems offended. He jumped to his feet and quickly dissolved in an unknown direction.  
What have I done wrong again?

***  
I was sitting at the very top of the Astronomy Tower and reading Encyclopedia Of Toadstools. A rather primitive study. Very limited and full of inaccuracies. But it is necessary to finish reading.  
I knew that it was Fate long before I saw him. I felt it. Not even smell, although this too. He smelled with autumn forest and fire. But I felt him without it. I just knew when he was close.  
He walked over and sat down next to the windowsill.  
"Listen, Ice. I don't understand what I said wrong. Well ... forgive me".  
"For what?"  
"I don't know. I realized that you were offended".  
"I overreacted. That wasn't worth it. The man is not to blame that he is an idiot".  
We were silent.  
"Does it make difference to you whom to poisons?"  
Ice was thinking. He almost never answered immediately, even the simplest question, but slightly bowed his head to one side and froze like that for a second or two.  
"From a scientific point of view - absolutely no difference".  
"Do you have any other point of view, besides scientific?" - I quipped, unable to hold back.  
"Yes, imagine this. And more than one".  
"Then explain to me. Today I am stupid".  
"Same as yesterday. And tomorrow".  
Should I be offended? Or not worth it?  
"Alright, alright. I'll explain. You have brains, perhaps even talent, and you can make contribution in a better way. I can't let you drink a poison. This would be unethical".  
I choked.  
“Is it ethical to poison Wally three times in a row?”  
"You're not McNair! I have already explained this".  
He got off the windowsill, clearly intending to leave.  
"Do I have a soul, Ice?" - I asked in a dead voice.  
This question has really puzzled me since the last conversation.  
"Until today, I believed that you had. But apparently I was wrong. I will think about your proposal. I will report the answer tomorrow".  
And abruptly rushed into the darkness of a corridor.  
How does he manage to move at such a speed with so tiny height? And he does not run, he flies.  
***  
I spent all night thinking. It immediately occured to me that there was a grain of rationalism in Fate’s proposal. But I could not find it.  
The proposal itself, of course, was on the verge of insanity. However, like everything that Fate does. But I had a clear feeling that I was missing something. Some idea. Absolutely brilliant. Because all his ideas are brilliant in the end. He simply does not know how to process them to make them viable. Well, I am here to do it.  
By morning I found what I was looking for. I was even sure that this was his original idea. He just hesitated to voice it, so he offered himself. Wow! What a hero he is, however. He would certainly got into Gryffindor. Like that crazy relative of Bell. No doubts.

***  
He promised to give an answer in the morning. There was no reason to delay it. If he refuses, then ... What then? He was angry with me yesterday. Maybe he would like the idea of teaching me a lesson?   
Although unlikely.  
When Ice came for breakfast he was suspiciously quiet and looked completely frozen.  
"You promised to give me an answer. Today".  
He gazed thoughtfully in front of himself and rubbed the bridge of his nose with the index finger of his left hand.  
"I agree. If this... with a brick instead of a head is so dear to you, I will not touch him anymore. Are you happy?"  
"Completely".  
Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable. So he agrees to poison me. I was not afraid to die, he would not kill me, but, apparently, it was very painful.  
I hate fear. Nevermind. I'll survive it. I frightened away the memory of sobbing Wal crumpling the sheet with his trembling hands. In the end, I fulfilled my promise. Wal is still useful to me. Such favours are never forgotten. In this case, this is the main thing. I'm sure.  
Trying to make my voice sound as cheerful as possible I asked him:  
“So did you like my idea?”  
Ice looked past me. Maybe I also have now become "laboratory material." It is unpleasant, of course, but nothing can be done.  
"Thank you, Fate. This is a great idea. It never crossed my mind. But it's so hard to find an object for experiments. You are a genius. How could I did not guess myself..."  
The last phrase Ice said already on his way to the exit from dining room. He had nothing eaten.  
I missed something again. With this unpleasant feeling, I went to Herbology.  
If I could predict consequences of what I've done, I would allow him to persecute McNair during all his seven years of study. But I then I didn't know Ice good enough yet, although I thought foolishly that I could read him like an open book. And I was very proud of it. Fool.

***  
I liked my discovery so much that I could hardly wait for dinner. I suffered for so many years in search of objects for research. Then I fumbled to not miss this object, to observe, and even draw the right conclusions. Go figure out what they feel. And the easiest, cheapest and safest option never occurred to me.  
And why didn't Uncle Klaus tell me? He even took away the book “Life In An Experiment” by Theodoric the Insane from me last summer. Perhaps the only book he did not let me read. I was offended then, but now I realized. There I would for sure find the idea Fate gave me yesterday. Now nothing will stop me. I have about eight dozen different poisons, both vegetable and chemical, that need to be checked and, probably, improved. Today I shall begin. Only my knee ached, as luck would have it. Well, that's as usual.  
After lunch we had double Potions lesson. Ice did not appear. It was strange. Firstly, because he missed classes for the first time, and secondly, because he missed Potions. Professor Blanche could not stand him, and he called her amateur almost in the face. Ice received incredible pleasure from harassing this lovely lady. She was very good-natured, did not remove points from him, and he had fun to the fullest.  
Professor Blanche liked me. I tried very hard to be loved by everyone, perfectly able to cope with the role of the “charming boy”, plus the name of Malfoy greatly contributed to the complete lack of objectivity in assessing me. Therefore, I felt sure to state by the end of the first lesson that I was dizzy (before that, for order, I thoroughly sniffed that disgusting brew that I made in the absence of Ice). And Professor Blanche asked Avery to escort me to Madame Pomfrey.  
To Ave’s great surprise, we didn’t go to the infirmary, but straight to our bedroom.  
“Go back to class,” I said, without answering his questions.  
Frankly, when I left the potions room, I was almost sure that I knew why Ice was not in the class. It will be quite difficult to describe the whole range of worries that engulfed me.  
There was fear: what will happen now? There was also anger at McNair: to the hell with him and his moans. Also there was frustration from my own short-sightedness: instead of speculating about whether Ice is a normal person or not, I had to remember how offended he was when I suggested him to poison me and compare it with his scattered look today.  
Running into our bedroom, I already knew exactly what I would see there, desperately wanting to be wrong. Everything was exactly as I expected.  
Ice was lying on his bed, fully clothed, on top of the bedspread. A trickle of blood streamed down from a bitten lower lip. His eyes were closed.  
It is my fault. He said that this is my "brilliant idea" himself. I grabbed him by the shoulders and jerked him down. He opened his eyes. Perfectly normal look. Slightly mocking.  
"Leave ..."  
"Ice, let's go to Madame Pomfrey. I beg you!"  
"We will. Later. It's too early now. I want to see to the end ..."  
"To who's end?"  
Getting into the infirmary was absolutely not in harmony with my plans. Especially, considering that I took the antidote in advance. And my organism is much different from the ordinary. In any case, it is definitely more resistant to poisons. Besides, tonight I need to be at Ashford. If anything, Uncle Claus will instantly put me back together. There in the Castle even walls are beneficial to me.  
  



	3. The Book of Horrors and Proposals (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The involuntary-volunteering story, in which adolescents tortured by transitional age solve the arising problems, as expected, in the least acceptable ways. But in the most painful ones, both for themselves and for others.

At the end of each month, Ice went home. Exactly for one night. If if it was a weekday, he usually came back before the first lesson. As he explained to me, spending a night in Ashford he thereby confirms that the Castle has a Master. It is important. If I do not appear, the guests will be forced to leave. I have to go out to them for dinner. Relatives cannot be ignored. It is very strange, considering the fact that he did not travel by train but from the Headmaster’s office. Ice did not tell me this but I found out by following him. My curiosity was extremely aroused. But I could not help it, because he honestly answered any directly posed question. Play the fox with him was useless. He always knew what I needed, and never lied. But he was leaving something out. I couldn't imagine what exactly he didn’t say, and therefore I could not ask the right questions. Just asked how he gets home. "Fireplace". This answer in one word was meant to satisfy me. He left for Halloween too. And not for one day, but for three. Ave had a birthday, and therefore I hadn't much time to be bored, but the communication with Ice added sharpness and brilliance to my existence. I missed him. Even a grand fight with Sirius Black on the night of the first of November didn't help. It cost nothing to provoke him. I could not stand Black. In my eyes he was forever a victim of circumstances, a loser, and, therefore, a man highly despised. I could overcome the same circumstances, and he not. Plus, he bullied Bell. So, when Ice returned I was sporting a posh shiner, pictorially narrating about my exploits. Ice is not Madame Pomfrey, he did not listen to my objections, and in a second he eliminated the blue light, telling me not to do nonsense. As if he could understand... Ice always brought something interesting from his trips. I did not read books, but he brought not only books. In late November, he dragged a large wooden box with the letter “K” on the lid. Very heavy. Naturally, in the absence of the owner, I tried to open it. Nothing happened. Then I called the rest of the inhabitants of our bedroom. Plus, Wilkes brought Bell down. Ice appeared unnoticed, as only he could do it, he did not stop us, and did not leave as well, but calmly sat down with a book on the bed and, as usual, stuck his nose into it. Needless to say, we did not open the box. By the end of the second hour, Rosier suggested breaking it. It was too much, but I was angry at Ice for ignoring us. It is not fair to ignore people when they are going through your stuff. Usually, this is done with the purpose of attracting attention. I was curious to get a rise out of him and see what will happen. I was always a little offended when he left Hogwarts. And he knew about it. While we were discussing how to hit the box better, Ice quietly approached us from behind and barely audibly said in a sly voice: “I would not advise you, Mr. Rosier, to do anything that he may regard as an attack.” "Who?" - looking at Ice with frank disgust, asked Rozier. “A box,” - I answered quietly, instantly realizing what it was about. It was time to finish. "Come on, Snape, show me how to open it!" - Wilkes looked like a curious puppy. Ice squatted down and gently ran his hands over the lid, from the center to the edges. After that, she picked it up easily. We eagerly bent over the desired bowels, and a disappointed moan filled the room. The box was empty. "Do not put your hands there!" - quickly said Ice, catching excessively curious Ave by the wrists. “If I put my hand in your throat, will you regard it as an attack?” We felt uneasy. "All-clear!" - and I shut the lid. "This all is nonsense!" - grumbled Rosier, leaving the living room. The others followed him. "Will you show me what is there?" - I asked when we were alone. "Yes, all sorts of junk", - he carelessly dismissed. "You are not offended?" "Your foolishness was a danger only for you. You wouldn't be able to open it anyway". "Could you break it?" “Of course,” he paused. - "They could break their empty heads". "Come on, explain!" - I felt hurt. When Ice was angry, he began to speak quickly, as if he wanted to get rid of it quickly. Only a member of the Family can open it. Uncle Klaus said that five hundred years ago this thing would immediately kill any stranger who dared to touch it, but they had put humbling curses on it. Now it only reacts to the attack. But it is not always clear what it regards as an attack. So it is better not to touch it, out of harm's way. How lovely! "What's in it?" "I told you. This is just a box for things. Same as a suitcase. There are my potions and a couple of useful things". Suddenly he grinned. “I'm going to go for a walk through the woods tonight. I took something for this purpose". To "go for a walk" in the forest? The forest, into which it's better not to deepen further than five yards even in broad daylight? I will not go with him! Never! No matter how he would plead me! No way! “Will you take me with you?” 

 

***  
Actually, I was not going there for fun. I wanted to see unicorns. I read about these wondrous creatures. Naturally, they were not in my forest, and when I become older, not a single unicorn will come close to me. In January I will be twelve, and, most likely, it will be too late. And if you're lucky, you can even meet centaurs. The books tell a lot of interesting things about them. Although it is quite dangerous for me, that's why I brought Uncle Klaus' box. Fate with his endless crazy ideas was completely useless to me. In addition, we could be caught. It would be even better for me if I am expelled, but Fate doesn't need this at all. It will be stupid if he is kicked out. And I replied "let's see", intending to escape from him. I can even drop something in his juice over the dinner. Neutralize excessive activity. I fulfilled my intention that evening. After dinner Fate barely reached the bedroom and fell on the bed without undressing. Wonderful! No, well what a skunk, eh? I figured it out right away. “Let's see ...” If he wanted to take me with him, he would have said that right away. It's not fair. If he knows how to get out of the castle at night, and how to return back unnoticed, he simply must share with me. I will not take my eyes off of him now. You're not going anywhere without me! I'm offended. At dinner in the Great Hall, I sat between Ice and Avery, enjoying the knowledge of the fact that our nerd would go into the forest today. I felt the tension coming from him. He was nervous, extremely. When at the end of the dinner I reached for pumpkin juice, Ave gently covered my hand with his and shot his eyes at Ice. No way! Ave and I exchanged glasses, and I drank everything to the bottom under the gaze of the unfortunate poisoner. Well, hold on! I'll show you! It's even better for me. Good excuse to go to bed fully dressed. Since I thought of every little thing in advance, it was a matter of three minutes to get prepared. First, the defocusing amulet. A priceless thing if you need to get somewhere. You are here and at the same time not here. If you do not want to be caught, it is much more reliable than an invisibility cloak. You seem to be visible, but you can not be grabbed or affected by a spell. On the principle of turning into a fog, only the visual effect is preserved. Filch, perfects, dean and other "hunters" are not a problem anymore. They can see but can't prove. Except for the case, the dean will go to the bedroom, but it is unlikely. Secondly, a conversion powder. You can go where you need, and enter where you like. Converts the density of matter. Very useful thing. It acts solely on inanimate objects, without spells. It adjusts itself for the pulses of the person holding him in hand, for about ten seconds. The conversion effect lasts up to two hours. In a critical situation, this is not very helpful, ten seconds is a lot, but just for walking is quite suitable. It has not been sold for two hundred years, and Ashford is full of it. I found a whole cauldron. I did not tell anyone. Why would I? I intentionally brought things that will help me realize my intentions without spells. Because at Hogwarts all spells are recorded. That's why the Headmaster always knows what is happening in the castle. Uncle Klaus had warned me in the summer that I should be aware to not be a fool and not left traces of any crap. Maybe not on the school territory, but in the castle itself for sure. Dumbledore has a special device in his office. Spells cast at night spells is what he definitely traces. He must not find out where I went and why. And, thirdly, the ring of the Heir. When I wear it no evil will see me at all and will not feel me. This is a very complex artifact. When it is on a finger of a real Heir it kind of becomes a part of personality, not sentient, but informative. I went to my forest wearing it. There are no nice things in my forest, such as unicorns, for example, but there are not less rubbish than here, and if I wear a ring I know about everything. It changes perception. Cool effect, but very exhausting. It can not be worn for a long time. My father never used it. The ring will tell you where the danger is, and help to avoid it. Just in case the centaurs get scared of me. Though they are sentient, they still are horses. And the horses shy away from me. Uncle Klaus did not allow me to take a ring to school in September. More precisely, he advised me against it. Because after the father's death the ring belongs to me. And I can wear it if I want. I did not really want. First, I should fly under the radar, and, secondly, when I wear the ring Uncle Klaus if he wishes can determine where I am and even communicate. But now he doesn't know that I took the ring, so it would never occur to him to "get in touch". If Uncle Klaus realized what I had in mind, I would have unpleasant consequences. I need to finish everything quickly and put the box back in place. It's better not to touch other people's things without a real need. Amulet is not really mine yet. As well as the box. Fine. I can go.

When Ice went out of the bedroom I quietly got up and tugged on the canopy of Ave's bed. He said in the evening that he also wanted to go. Taking into account his help with the juice I could not refuse him. If it were not for Ave, I would have slept everything today. Trying not to make noise we slipped into the living room. Ice was no longer there. A dark corridor was also empty. Anyway, we need to get out of the dungeons. Walking up the stairs I saw Ice at the opposite wall of a large corridor, connecting Slytherin bedrooms to the main part of the building. He was standing still facing the wall. We froze on the last rung of the stairs. Why is he standing there? I heard cautious steps behind us. I instantly turned around, saw two silhouettes, and pulled out my wand. "Who is there?" There were Rosier and Wilkes. They tracked us down. While we were identifying each other Ice disappeared. We'll have to take them with us. An argument is pointless. I waved my hand, and we silently ran across the corridor to the place where Ice had disappeared. I frantically shoved my hands along the wall in search of something that opened a secret passage. Ice passed here somehow which means there is a passage. "What are you doing?" - indignantly whispered Rosier, trying to pull me by the cloak to the exit from the castle. Was he going to go through the hall? And Ice thought he was smart ... I scolded Rosier and continued the search. If Ice leaves, and we cannot find him, then everything will be in vain. I wanted to follow him. Meanwhile, amused Wilkes shoved Avery in the side, he lost his balance and, instead of leaning against the wall, just disappeared inside it, to my left at arm's length. We both gasped and rushed to the place where Ave disappeared. Was he going to go through the hall? And Ice said he was smart ... Having sent Rosier away, I continued the search. If Ice leaves, and we cannot find him, then everything will be in vain. I wanted to follow him. Meanwhile, amused Wilkes shoved Avery in the side, he lost his balance and, instead of leaning against the wall, just disappeared into it, to my left at arm's length. We both gasped and rushed to the place where Ave disappeared. It certainly was not a secret passage. It was Merlin knows what. The wall looked like a wall, but we went through it as through fog and found ourselves outside of the castle. We must memorize this place. We must memorize this amazing place with a passage in the wall. And how does Ice know such things? I turned to check if anyone had lagged behind and saw Rosier planting a stick against the castle wall. Damn it! I haven't thought of it. Maybe Ice was right about him.

***

From the moment I left the castle I had a feeling that someone was following me. I mean, I knew that. The ring worked. The trouble is that the "persecutors" could not have a clue about me and just have their own business without any malicious plans, but the ring still informed me about them. That is why it can not be worn for a long time. It will drive you crazy. Pretty quick. Uncle Klaus said that it could be controlled, but none of the heirs could do this. They just didn't have time to learn. I almost ran to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, hid in bushes, and decided to trap the pursuers. These are definitely not “hunters”. Maybe Gryffindors? Also decided to take a walk? I did not wait for long. Gryffs, for sure. There are four of them, it means Gryffs. They go everywhere together, and these figures are of first years' height. Well, I'll show you.

***

I have discerned a small black shadow that dived into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. It is important to enter in the same place. If we're lucky, we'll catch him up. Blimey, what a bit of luck!

***

I managed to return in two hours. The ring brought me to unicorns. They did not feel me, however, I did not approach to close, looked from afar. Never seen such beauty. The exact opposite of everything that I like and what I'm used to. Reverse source of eternal life. I would say the only one that is not achieved through death. Therefore forbidden. So strange... I need to think about it. And I found some wool on the ground. It will be useful. There is definitely no unicorn wool in Ashford. To my incredible surprise, when I returned to the bedroom I found it almost empty. Only nozzling Lestrange and moaning McNair, as usual. Perhaps Fate was right, I overdid it. It is good that I now have the opportunity to experiment as much as necessary. This is the first time I didn’t calculate very well and poisoned myself badly, but now I do not make mistakes. Where did they go? After all, Fate fell asleep right in the mantle. Four... Mother dear! So that was they... Oh, Fate! Deceived himself. I even laughed. Damn it! Nevermind, they will be back in the morning, only this blockhead will be sick now. And I wanted to have some sleep. I'll have to boil something before the morning comes. Once they are absent, I can do it right here. Lestrange and McNair won't wake up anyway.

***

I wrote to my Father Before Christmas. I told him about Ice and asked for permission to bring him with him. The answer I got was strange. My Father was interested only whether my friend, Severus Snape, would like to celebrate Christmas at the Manor, and whether his relatives agree to that. Such an answer was extremely unpleasant to me because I lied to my Father. Ice did not know anything yet. I hoped to persuade him and chased away the thought of a possible rejection. And I the fact that consent of Ice was the only thing that my father doubted was very unpleasant to me. After all, father does not know Ice, and in my letter it was meant that we both want to come together. How did the father determine that I am lying?

***

I had grand plans for the Christmas holidays. After six months spent at Hogwarts, I definetly started to like the school. At autumn I gathered a lot of interesting herbs in the forest, which were not growing in our area, and I was going to develop a system for their use under the guidance of Uncle Klaus. So Fate’s invitation was not in good time, and I refused. He was offended. Self-restraint has never been his strong side, at least while communicating with me. With others, Fate was able to appear both proud and impregnable. And then he allowed himself to throw a banal girlish tantrum, with shouts, sobbing and stomping his feet. I was completely stunned. Besides, while he was screaming, I frantically tried to figure out what consequences this hysteria would have, given his health, and what should I do. I promised to talk with Uncle Klaus about the holidays, and with Aunt Esta about the Christmas night itself, which I invariably spent in the company of her family that got extended over the past three years, and then I gave Fate a sedative and went for a walk. I have to think. Honestly, what happened pleased me. No wonder I decided to study this specimen. The fights he started all the time served him as an application of physical activity, but how does he realise the emotional stress was completely incomprehensible. His upbringing and demeanor were in absolute confrontation with his restless temperament. This means that a person must have some way of release. It's highly likely that will happen again. I really did not expect. If I make a schedule of his tantrums I can not only predict them but also manage them depending on the situation. Very interesting.

***

I never behaved like that. I do not know what happened. How embarrassing! Luckily we were alone, but he can tell everyone. What a nightmare! I won't survive if he starts chatting. Or blackmailing me. But you never know ... To hell! I need to sleep. I cannot analyze the situation right now.

***

In the middle of December, I visited Ashford and told Uncle Klaus about the invitation. I didn't tell him about Fate before. "Is he your friend?" " I don't know. Maybe..." "You couldn't find anything better?" "He is entertaining. I study him." "Well, you can go if you want. Keep in mind though that his father knows who you are. If anything, refer to me. I used to teach a lesson to his great-grandfather. A first-rate bastard he was. No place to put a stamp on him. In his life, he did not sell only his own mother, And only because there was no buyer. "He could not find a buyer for what he wanted to sell?" I asked it on purpose. It was Fate's phrase. I did not understand its meaning well, but I felt that Uncle Klaus might get angry and tell something else in the heat of the moment. Did not work. I can never cheat him. He laughed: "I see that you communicate with him a lot." Next morning Uncle Klaus gave me a couple more pieces of advice. It was my first visit and I listened carefully to him. He said not to get too smart, keep silent, don't do what I don't want to, and most importantly, to pay attention to the place in which I will live, because it has, perhaps, the largest collection of dark magic literature in England. And not only literature. He also added that he would send Chris to me. Just in case. I was delighted: Chris will always be useful. And he can pass a letter if needed.

***

Ice agreed. And he didn't tell anyone about the scandal I started, He even never touched this subject with me. Very good. You never know what to expect from him. Especially given his understanding of the word "ethical." Mother wasn't at the manor. At Christmas, she went to friends in France. But my father behaved strangely. For some reason, he was very tense and followed Ice with a careful look, especially at the dinner. But Ice held his own, demonstrating quite decent manners and ability to keep the conversation going. When they began to discuss the advantages of mineral poisons above chemical ones, I disconnected. This topic Ice can discuss forever. By the evening Ice acquired a little bat that didn’t travel with us on the train. He said that this squeaking skunk would live in his bedroom and refused the cage offered by me. What he fed this abomination stayed a secret for me. Everything was getting only got worse. The next day Ice got lost in the library. For good. And what's most interesting, my father allowed him that. He let Ice into the basement part of the vault which he never let anyone in. Ice did not come out even for the night, and father himself brought him candles and supper. Elves were forbidden to go down there, same as me. I did not expect such meanness. I tried so hard to lure him into the Manor, and he is just sitting in cellars all days. His flying rat was always on his shoulder. Even at lunch. And on Christmas night two more arrived, big ones. They broke straight into the Drawing Room of the Manor and neatly placed a large bundle on the table in front of Ice. Apparently, a gift from Ashford. When they appeared, my father for some reason got up and slightly bowed, as if he were receiving guests. And he stood so until having the "guests" made a few laps under the ceiling and flew away. This all bothered me very much. And offended.

***

The thought that I could miss an opportunity to get into this fabulous place made me feel sick. Even now. And then I felt like a cat drowning in sour cream. Ten lives would be not enough to sort through these basements. I'm not going anywhere from here. Well, what a place! And besides the dungeons, there were many interesting things in the Manor. Fate's father was afraid of me. It was fun. He was even afraid of Chris. What's so scary about him? He is almost a child. And after all, for whom he is taking us? We are just guests. Among the domestic scum, Fate was known by a charming nickname "Killer Of The Elves." I was so struck by this phenomenon that I couldn't help myself investigating the circumstances. Catching and intimidating little freaks gave results, but strange. “The young master killed my mother, sir. And father, sir. And the brothers ... And they will kill me, sir "," A few years ago, sir ... "," I do not know exactly, sir, very many, sir ... The young master will kill us all, sir". Yeah, and buy new ones. What is going on here? Interesting. And how does he kill them? He doesn't know Death curses, I checked. You can, of course, strangle them, boil, poison, drown ... Well, I don't know ... Shatter to pieces, starting from the head ... Or finishing with the head ... No, that doesn't make sense! I didn't notice a passion for secret murder in Fate. Maybe this is his another way to relieve tension? Honestly, these freaks are annoying for me as well. My elves are completely different. I did not dare to ask. If it's really entertainment for him, then these kids can be in great danger for sharing this with me. I got the explanation by chance. I saw Fate cornering a sobbing freak. I couldn't hear what Fate growled to him, but the elf disappeared, taking advantage of the moment, and I got the opportunity to question the blushing friend. When I asked what happened, Fate angrily announced that he hates house elves because they dash aside from him and shiver when he manages to catch them. - And why? - with bated breath, I waited for an answer. - They are freaks, that's why. I hate them. On our way to breakfast, I figured out how to make him talk about a topic that interested me. I traded the story about house elves to the promise not to go to the dungeons until tomorrow. It was then that I learned the tragic story of Fate’s first encounter with the art of flying on a broomstick. Very helpful information. And he mocked my habit of “negotiating”!

***

I knew that he would laugh at me. Well, okay. But spending the whole day in the Park was worth it. When we were leaving, my father invited Ice for the summer vacation and asked him to send his cordial greetings to Kiasyd. On the train, I asked Ice who was it, and he reluctantly replied that it was Uncle Klaus. It was clear that Ice liked the Manor, and I didn't hesitate to ask if he would come in the summer. "Theoretically," he agreed. And it was futile to expect more of him.

***

_Happiness is when the desired coincides with the inevitable_

 

_To Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts_

_06.25.1968_

_Greetings, Albus! I have such a nuisance here... Although, you surely remember. I know that you do not approve it, but you know, I have to pay debts. In this regard, I have a request for you. Do not be afraid, nothing personal, all about children. My boy is finishing his second year. I don’t ask you about his success, I already know that it doesn’t exist, and I also know what is the cause of his excellent performance, or rather who. But this is all just lyrics. Lucius should not stay at the Manor this summer. It is very dangerous. At first, I wanted to ask you to leave him at Hogwarts, but it will be inconvenient for you to keep an eye on him, you are a busy person, and besides, if anyone will go after him it would be the first place they will search. But there is a place where he will never be found. And even if they find out where he is, they won't dare. I'm sure you guessed what I was talking about, and now you are shaking your head. Albus, there is no safer place for him, and Luc goes there for the second year. I did not want to allow him first, but now the things have changed. Albus, write to Kyasid. He always respected you, and he would shelter the boy if you ask him. It's not difficult for him, and he doesn't care about my “friends.” He is not interested in such trifles. And if he agrees to take Lucius, it will be much easier for me to solve my problems. And the Heir will be more cheerful; it is heartbreaking to see the poor child now - he sits in the library all the time with closed curtains, for all summer. He is so pale, skinny, and never smiles; and he liked us, however. I invited him to this summer, but you see how it turned out. I just want Kyasid to do everything according to the rules, I don’t know how they do it, but you know what I mean. Then they will protect him from everyone, including themselves. I understand that such a request to him is an extreme impudence, especially considering his conflicts with my great-grandfather, but it was so long ago, and my kind is no less ancient and noble than his. “Cubs must survive” - he understands this better than you and me. And then, it's not for good, only for two months, and the guys really are friends. Just how come that Luc has made such a curious choice? I would not be upset if he had found himself a simpler friend. Albus, please help me. Kyasid cannot refuse you._

_Forever yours, Dromas Malfoy_

***

_To Dromas Malfoy_

_Malfoy Manor_

_06/26/1968_

_Good afternoon. "How come that Luc has made such a curious choice" - I believe you understand it very well. I know perfectly well what name you gave your son. Do not worry. I will do everything. Calm down and go about your business. In my opinion, you shouldn't have started this all, but now it's too late. Be careful. And good luck! Your Albus._

***

_To Klaus Kyasid_

_Ashford, Ireland_

_06/26/1968_

_Greetings to you, dear sir! Do you like it this way? Kaes, I wanted to ask you for a little_ favour _. The point is this: I received a letter from Dromas Malfoy. He is in big trouble, and he wants to hide his son for two months until everything is settled. What about a child spending the summer with you? And Severus will be more cheerful. You can't refuse him, Kaes. If you want, he will make an official request. He would not refuse you or anyone else in such a situation. You know that there is nothing more important than heirs. By the end of_ summer _, his problems should be resolved, one way or another. Help him, Kaes, and I will be eternally grateful to you. Answer as soon as possible._

_Albus_

***

_To Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts_

_06/26/1968_

_Greetings, Alba! How are you, my boy? Did not forget the old man? It was very nice to receive your letter. For the last two years, I received only official notifications from your Hogwarts. It looks like you have problems with maintaining order. I have made a conclusion from these papers that children are always being poisoned with something in your Alma Mater. I would recommend you to monitor the food in the school entrusted to your care. Fortunately, I care a little. It will take a master with skills no one has nowadays to poison my Sevvy. I will write to Mr. Malfoy myself. This friend of yours just can't live without lawyers, can he? Everything is very serious, Alba, and you understand it perfectly. I can't give the boy shelter. The castle belongs to Sevvy, not to me. I am the same guest as the rest. Sevvy has an official guardian, and, as you know, it's not me. Why doesn't Mr. Malfoy refers there? By the way, from this side, there will be severe complications. Mind you, I will say that you bewitched me. I never thought that in my old age I would have to argue for the Heir with a hysterical witch. If only you could see the scandals she rolls up here. Fortunately, she doesn't appear often. But once you asked, I will write to Mr. Malfoy. Of course, the boy can come. Sevvy will be happy. Details will be discussed later._

_Always at your service, my boy. Klaus Kyasid._

_P.S. Meanwhile, don't have an illusion, Mr. Malfoy's problems have no solution. But they are narrowly focused and are unlikely to threaten the life of his heir in the future._

_***_

_To Lord Malfoy_

_Malfoy Manor_

_06/28/1968_

_Dear Lord Malfoy, Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore handed me your request. Given the fact that over the past two years, my nephew Severus Snape has repeatedly used your hospitality, it seems strange to me that you need intermediaries to communicate with me. Naturally, I would be very pleased if your son honors Ashford with his presence. I will pick him up myself from Hogwarts on June 30th and send him back on September 1st._

_Sincerely, Klaus Kyasid_

_***_

_To Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts_

_06/28/1968_

_Albus, he laughed at me! He wrote "Let him come" without giving any guarantees. Do something, please! June 30th is the day after tomorrow!_

_Dromas_

_***_

_To Dromas Malfoy_

_The Malfoy Manor_

_06/28/1968_

_I told you that everything will be settled, solve your problems. And better send your wife to France. Today, if possible._

_Albus_

_***_

_To Klaus Kyasid_

_Ashford, Ireland_

_06/28/1968_

_Kaes, why are you doing this? Malfoy in despair. Help him, I beg you. It will not cost anything to you! Be human! Is it really a big deal?_

_Albus_

_***_

_To Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts_

_06/28/1968_

_Alba, my indignation is immense! I have not been so insulted for seven hundred years! Who do you ask me to be? Did you think before writing me this? Now seriously. Your buddy wants a lot. He cannot pay for the service, he has nothing that might interest me. Does he want me to guard his heir? Just a_ triffle _! Are you kidding me? Do you realize that this is not just for two months, but for_ eternity. _Why on earth? I can't accept anyone in the Family. Well, understand me, Alba! If it was your son, I would agree. I swear. Forgive me. I cant._

_Kaes_

_***_

_To Klaus Kyasid_

_Ashford, Ireland_

_06/29/1968_

_Sorry if I offended you. I have used the word "human" solely as a moral category. The boy will be left completely alone, but you are probably right. Indeed, for what reason? I apologize again for disturbing you. All the best._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_***_

_To Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts_

_06/29/1968_

_Alba, do not be offended. What you demand is completely unthinkable and unprecedented. I cant._

_Kaes_

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_To Klaus Kyasid_

_Ashford, Ireland_

_06/29/1968_

_I would never think that you might care about the unprecedented. You surprised me._

_Albus_

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_To Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts_

_06/29/1968_

_Alba, there are traditions that should not be neglected for the sake of convenience. It breaks the harmony. In this case, I do not see any really serious reasons for changing the age-old order. I have no right to do this. And I don't want, to be honest._

_Kaes_

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_To Klaus Kyasid_

_Ashford, Ireland_

_06/29/1968_

_I understand you perfectly. Forget about it._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_To Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts_

_06/30/1968_

_I, Klaus Kyasid, the Eldest Prince, accept Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family, and his descendants up to the seventh generation to my Family. Let it be so. Klaus Kyasid, the Oldest Prince. P.S. Today I am leaving for business, I will hold the rite as I return. Are you happy? Enjoy it. To no good your idea will lead, we both will regret it. Pointless charity is punishable._

_Kaes_

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_To Dromas Malfoy_

_Malfoy Manor_

_07/01/1968_

_Dear father,_

_You said me to write to you immediately. So I do. Last night we packed up and went to the Dumbledore's office . He sent us through the fireplace. Sev said that his Castle is not connected to the fireplace network, but when it is necessary to get there, Headmaster creates a communication channel without connecting to the network. That's how Severus gets home every month. This place is called Ashford. It is surrounded with forest, Sev promised that we will go there for a walk, but I am not allowed to go there alone. He doesn't let me go anywhere, he drags me around and gets angry. At first I did not understand it, and then decided that he was just jealous of his relatives. They are very nice people, but a bit old-fashioned. There are no children among them. All of them are young and beautiful, especially the ladies. They follow ancient ceremonial. So weird. And all of them have some resemblance with Sev, I'm not sure in what way, by pallor, I guess. They really liked me. Yesterday, at dinner, they sat around me and asked me about the Manor, saying that I was a well-mannered and pleasant boy. It was then that Sev got mad. They don't approach him at all, and he is jealous of the fact that they liked me so much. Not all of them speak English, but they know Latin. Here I have a good opportunity to practice it, I remember that you were dissatisfied with my skills last summer. Latin is understood by everyone here, even me. Joke. I have not seen Uncle Klaus yet. Yesterday at lunch he was not here, and after lunch Sev literally pushed me upstairs. His East Wing consists of six floors and the Tower. It is very beautiful to look at the forests from the Tower, especially in the evening - a lot of lights. There are several villages beyond the forest, and then a big city, the name of which I do not remember. In the East Wing there are really_ noone _except Seva. For some reason, he made me sleep in his bedroom, although there are plenty of guests there, and while we were going to the bedroom after dinner he put some strange protection on all the doors and corridors. Just in case, he said. I don't know why he is furious, such a nice place. I really like it here, even though it's gloomy. The castle is really divided into two parts. The large living room on the first floor is called Treves, and the dividing line runs along it, just not in the middle, as I expected, but practically near the east wall. On Sev's territory is the East Fireplace and stairs to the East Wing, and Treves is common. On the other side of Treves is the West Fireplace, same with the East, only it always burned. On Treves, everyone gathers for dinner and generally spends most of the time in games and conversations. They play chess, cards, dice and a lot more in that, but I do not know most of the games. They invited me, but Sev forbade it. Not me, but them. They are all adults, but they implicitly obey this small thorn. Very strange. Would make more_ sence _to slap him. I can't wait to see this Uncle Klaus. Bats are constantly circling around the castle, and there are no birds here. I asked Sev to show me the West Wing, but he said "Later". In dungeons we also haven't been yet. That's all for now, it seems. I know that you cannot mail here, but I will write to you._

_Your son Lucius_

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_To Klaus Kyasid_

_07/02/1968_

_Why are you not here? I'm afraid to let him out of bedroom once_ more . _You didn't even warn them? How could you?! For Merlin's sake, at least_ write _me when I should wait for you. Es is coming. Can you imagine what will happen if she sees him here? He can't sit still, got acquainted with everyone, they flirt with him, and this fool is only glad. This peacock just likes to show off. I beg you, uncle, come already,_ otherwise _I will not be_ responcible _for what may happen. Have pity on the guests._

_Severus_

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_To Dromas Malfoy_

_Malfoy Manor_

_07/10/1968_

_What happened to you? How could you let your son go there? This is not a good place for a child! Did you really believe Kaes?! It will ruin the child, I'm telling you. You have no idea how they look at him. Sevvy will not keep it under control, he was already all worn out. And your treasure does not sit quietly for a second, all the time he tried to run away with one of these creatures. I felt bad when I came to Sevvy and saw this all. Maybe it would be better to_ explain _him where he got to? A boy of thirteen must understand that no one is flattered for nothing. But he will definitely not die from modesty. He's so sure that he is irresistible and beautiful, he even told me that Sevvy is jealous of his relatives. You should better_ instilled _a little bit of self-preservation in your heir in addition to an immeasurable narcissism. He is all in joy, but Sevvy was quivering, and Kaes is still not there. That's how they live. Beware, to no good it will be. Excellent_ defenders _you have found!_

_Es_

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_To Esther_ Bosiani

_London_

_07/10/1968_

_Es, please, at least you don't attack me. Understand what position I am in. I do not know if I did the right thing, Es. I am so tired... I will better believe Kiasyd. Maybe he will protect the child. He also has principles. And my "friends" will not leave the heir exactly alive. So do not scold me, for God's sake. Keep an eye on him, if you can, but under no circumstances take Lucius from there. He is in danger even at Hogwarts now. I kiss your eyes. Goodbye, sunshine. It is unlikely that we will meet._

_Former light of your eyes_

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_To Dromas Malfoy_

_The Malfoy Manor_

_07/16/1968_

_Papa! How great it is here! In vain you did not allow me to come here earlier, I will tell you about this later, but now I want to write about a strange event. Last week, Esther_ Bosiani _, Sev's aunt arrived. We went down to Treves to meet her, she embraced Seva, and I stood in the doorway. She gasped as she saw me and fainted. The guys helped us drag her up to the Section, they cannot go further for some reason. Fortunately, she came to herself, but not quite, apparently. She grabbed my shoulder and dragged me upstairs. On the second_ floor _she pushed me into one of_ bedrooms _, kicked out Sev, locked the door and ordered to undress. I was scared to death, luckily she let me to_ left _my pants on, and then she brought me to the_ window, _and started to turn and examine me, especially the back of my head, chest, and neck, tried to find anything behind my ears, my head almost fell off. Absolutely insane woman. She asked where the bruise on my back came from, I said that it was she who had just dragged me up the stairs. She laughed, hugged and kissed me, then told me to get dressed, and left. Pa, what was that, eh? Did she ... covet me? And what should I do? She's actually_ pretty, _but too old. She's twenty-six already. Besides, she is married. You said that a real man does not refuse a woman, is this the case or not? I understand that you can not answer, but I can't figure it out myself, and it is inconvenient to talk to Sev, she is still his aunt._

_Your son Lucius_

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_To Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts_

_08/08/1968_

_Greetings, Alba!_

_The boys are fine, but, as was to be expected, Esther is in fury. I conducted the rite yesterday. I managed to distract Sevvy. I brought him a lot of interesting things, so now he won't get out of the dungeons till the end of August and, I hope, will remain in happy ignorance regarding our family affairs. He is not aware of this yet. The Malfoy heir did not understand anything either, naturally. After dinner, I chased away everyone and gave him wine, so he stayed to sleep on the couch on_ Treves . _Sevvy is not afraid to leave him with me. Now everything is in order, be calm. And please gladden your brainless buddy, if anything, I will take care of this child. But you know, Alba, the further, the more I do not like it all. This blond monster has no concept of beauty and harmony. He will break Sevvy's heart. Sevvy loves him. So strange. They had an unpleasant incident here at the end of the month. The boy is very curious, at night he climbed onto the Western tower, then Chris told me, he was standing, looking at the sky, our folks, of course, noticed him right away. Flew up to him and started to tease, even took him by the hands. Chris_ can not _interfere himself, he flew to wake Sevvy. Then Sevvy grabbed a sword and rushed forward, barely was on time. He shouted at them “Get out,_ befor _I take your heads off, brainless creatures!” We had the last family scandal five years ago, when Claudia climbed into Sevvy's bedroom, but this is our internal affair, and this time it was because of someone else. I told you that it will lead to nothing good. Because of_ this _I had to come back earlier, and Sevvy upset me incredibly. I almost put two eternal lives for one stranger. If only it was a decent person, but this is_ in fact _a headless peacock. One word - Malfoy, that's what they all are. And your friend's great-grandfather was of the same type. The trouble is that Sevvy is so attached to their heir. Malfoys, by definition, are not interested in anything but themselves. And I feel that all this will end badly. See you. Come over in the autumn and take Nick with you. I have something interesting to tell you._

_Kaes_

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_To Klaus Kiasyd_

_Ashford, Ireland_

_08/02/1968_

_That's very touching, Kaes, but stupid. Severus is a human, no matter how much you want to change this fact. And don't you tell me about family feelings. The boy did everything right, you know that and you are proud of him. You can deceive them all and even yourself, but not me. I've known you for too long. And tell them that it is better not to contradict the boy, he is the Master, they have attacked his property, and so on. Not for me to teach you. There is a lot of work, but by the end of October I will break out for a few days. And I will take Nick as well. I also have a couple of unresolved issues. So wait for us. On_ Halloween _we will meet. Take care of the boys._

_Always with you. Albus_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 _Festina lente_ *.

* Hasten slowly (lat.)

At Christmas Ice went home. I was not invited. I did'n really wanted to go. I'm offended. Before leaving, he was very excited and even became a bit like an ordinary thirteen-year-old boy. I was weary with curiosity, and the last evening before leaving, Ice still told me what was going on. In early January, he will be fourteen years old. Under the laws of his Family, he will come of age and will receive the full rights of the Master of Ashford. What does it mean, he did not specify, but was most of all interested in Uncle Klaus’s promise to teach him to turn into a bat. He was going to master this science after spending all the holidays at home. I was terribly jealous of him. He already told me once that this has nothing to do with animagia. Apparently, some kind of family secret. So he can't teach me. Very disappointing.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Nothing really changed for me with the death of my parents. And the changes that occurred were rather pleasant. I became my own master, I did not suffer much of loneliness thanks to my closed nature, and Aunt Esta, who took care of me in everyday matters, did not burden me with upbringing and educating. The castle was also full of guests, same as when my father was alive. On the first day Uncle Klaus explained the basic rules to me. He said that I am the Master here and the guests are obliged to obey, that I can forbid anyone to live here, to go somewhere and generally do something unpleasant to me. My only duty was not to leave Ashford for more than twenty-nine days. And when I'm at home, it is advisable to go out for dinner. But not necessarily if I do not want. That's it. I was accustomed to the guests, I had no intention to drive out anyone, and despite the attitude of Aunt Esty, I immediately felt respect and sympathy for Uncle Klaus. She hated my guests and him most of all. It upset me. On the third day after the death of my parents, I witnessed a real adult scandal for a first time. It made me the hardest impression. They did not bother to send me away, so I huddled in a corner of the living room and watched with horror how two people who were supposed to take care of me now, couldn't divide me. Aunt Esta demanded that I leave with her to London. Uncle Klaus did not even consider this option. I didn't want to go to London, but I already knew that she would be my guardian. And I even almost understood why. They did not ask my opinion. I cried, not forgetting to listen to what they were shouting. Aunt Esta called Uncle Klaus an old villain, opportunist, manipulator, trafficker, and finally a murderer. He called her stupid, nutty piglet. She referred to my father, who allegedly did not let the "relative" on the threshold. I thought I should live in Ashford. The thought that I am the Heir was instilled since early childhood, and I knew what it meant. Someone should take care of the Castle and the guests. “Being the master means duties, above all” - sighing heavily, my father said. "I will not go to London!" - I shouted to them from my corner. They instantly fell silent, finally noticing my presence. Aunt Esta sent me to sleep, and she left the same evening. My word was decisive. It calmed me. I can not say for sure when I began to understand what was happening in the Castle. Aunt Esta took me sometimes to London for a few days. She didn’t ask much about life, but showed the city, parks, huge houses, not at all similar to the Gothic buildings to which I was used. Two times we were with her in Dublin. Very beautiful. She gave me many books. I read of of them. Aunt Esta's way of life was fundamentally different from the habits of my Family. Two years later, when I was nine years old, she got married. A muggle. He had his own publishing house. The books he sold were completely different from ours. But who cares? They still are books! I studied the Ashford Library, hoping to become a scholar in the future, and in a huge bookstore that belonged to Luis Bosiani, I scouted for fun. Uncle Klaus was upset, but remained silent. I quickly realized that he and Aunt Esto had agreed not to interfere in each other’s activities. They respected my choice. And I was grateful for that. Thus, four years have passed. I thought I was protected, intelligent and knowledgeable in everything. Uncle Klaus taught me a lot of interesting things, not forgetting to remind me that outside Ashford my knowledge is not worth mentioning. I adored my Castle, huge, with tables always piled with old parchments, constantly boiling cauldrons in the dungeons, flocks of bats circling under the arches of the towers, and the Magus, reigning over all this magnificence. He quickly moved to Ashford for good, rarely left, and was enthusiastically engaged in my education. Perhaps I was happy. I can say for sure that by the time I went to school I had no illusions about the inhabitants of the Castle. I knew perfectly well who I live with. But I’m used to it and don't see anything strange about it, and, frankly, I have a rough understandint of the difference between me and my numerous guests. I was proud. Who else has such relatives? On the evening of my fourteenth birthday we sat together with Uncle Klaus at the table on Treves. I longed for this conversation. Now I'm an adult. Previously, answering my numerous questions, Uncle Klaus often referred me to this day. Finally, it came. Now I will learn to turn into a bat and I will be able to get into the part of the dungeons that was not available to me. And he will never hear from him again the refusal of my curiosity. I am an adult now. Uncle Klaus looked very serious and nervous, which was strange by itself. First of all, he first I'm grown up now and can call him Kaes. It was a pleasure. But that was only one pleasant thing for today. Then a nightmare began. I did not interrupt him, listened in silence, with terrible understanding rising inside of me that I would never, for no reason, under any circumstances, agree to his proposal. I DO NOT WANT. And when he finishes, I will have to refuse him. However, I could hardly imagine how to refuse him and what will happen after that, . I was not afraid of him. I was not even frightened by the treacherous thought of the strange death of my father. My father did not agree. And I should not. Not now, that's for sure. But everything he told me ... I got scared of myself. Of my secret desires, the Family, Ashford, in which for more than two thousand years nothing has changed, my duty to the guests, to Kaes, to... people... I finally realized who I spent my childhood with. I always knew it, but realized only now. And I was scared. I am human. I am weaker than all of them. I am mortal, after all. And I do not want to change anything. Not now. I have to refuse. I can refuse. I have a right. And do not appeal to my consciousness. I am just a little boy scared to death, who today turned fourteen today. What makes him think I'm an adult? He wants me to make a decision now. And I know why. He does not want to waste time. He was smurmy. He said, I will be able to go back to school, live in my pleasure, and such a great opporunities will be open before me, which I dared not even dream of, everybody will be afraid of me, I will become the strongest wizard, a mortal one will never reach such heights. This is my inheritance. I have to accept it. But I can refuse. The offer remains valid as long as I live. But why waste time... I stopped listening to him. It is impossible! There will be no way back. I need to be really grown up. For real. Then I can make the right decision. "Why did my father refuse?" - I asked, not recognizing my own voice. “You are not at all like your father. You have the makings of the strongest magician. He should not have agreed. He would not have coped. The last time a truly suitable case was in the middle of the seventeenth century. I could retire and do only science. But I missed the chance. The heir died quite young. I don't want to lose you either. Think, Sevvy!" “Did you, by any chance, help my father free up your field of activity?” He recoiled, his lips thin and tight. Offended! Wow! "You said yourself that if my father agreed, I would not be left an orphan". "My God, Sev! What have I taught you for seven years? You did not understand anything!" "I understood. Just asked ... I do not want. Sorry, Kaes". Silence. The air becomes viscous and stingy. I froze. I look into his eyes. I will not take my eyes from his until he does. Will not work. I am not afraid of his look. He can't make me. I am not able to tear my eyes away, but he doesn't act on me like on others. We even trained this trick last summer. Would he teach me if he wished me harm? He can't make me. It must be my desicion. But he is right. By agreeing, I will one day become a wizard more powerful than he is. But I dont want. Do not push. And do not try. Kaes looks away. How hard... I jump up from the table and, without looking back, rush forward to my room. Now I know why they cannot go to the East Wing and will never be able to. I sit in the bedroom, clasping my knees. What should I do now ... I always knew that I was not like everyone else. I liked it. A lot. And it never occurred to me that I would have to pay for the fact that children at school shy away from me as from a leper. Pay this night. I thought I was just smarter than the rest. And stronger. The next day I was waiting for another blow. And he was even stronger than the first. It came from where I could not expect... Reflecting on my position at night, I decided to consult. The only person I could turn to for advice was my aunt Esther Bosiani. Of course, she was aware of everything. That's why she hated Kaes. And that's why she did not want me to live in Ashford. Next morning I wrote her a letter, realizing that she would offer to send Kaes away, to move in with her to London and not to “worry about trifles". She was only twelve years older than me. If Kaes insists, I'll do it, but for now I just needed advice. Advice on how to get rid of the Legacy is more practical, not to offend anyone, stay in good relations with Kaes and return to the lifestyle I was used to. I received no answer and after waiting for the whole day at my place, I nevertheless went down to dinner. It was evening. Kaes and I were sitting on Treves opposite each other, just like we did yesterday. There was a parchment in front of him. He casually moved him in my direction. “Esther wrote this to me. I want you to read, or otherwise you may then add some more vileness to the list of my sins besides the suspicion of killing your parents. I read. It can't be! Can not be! “Kaes, he asks for advice. Explain to him that I will not answer. I do not want to receive more letters from him. Ensure this. Esther." What is it? I do not believe! She gave me up? She can not. How ... She is my guardian ... I didn't look at Kes. He will say that he does not know why she wrote this. Maybe it's a forgery... "We made a deal. Long time ago. She has no right to interfere in our affairs. Do not write to her anymore. She loves you very much, Sevvy, but will not answer. We have a magical contract. I did not stop her from raising you, as she liked. Now you are ours. I explained to you yesterday. Do you have any questions?" “Did she surrender me for good?” "Oh no, nothing like that. It's only for a year. One year. Don't worry. I just don't want anyone to influence your decision. Especially a person who has nothing to do with our Family. You must understand..." "I understand". This is how I was left alone. At fourteen years, the "year" is perceived as something like "eternity." Ten days later I went to school. With the firm conviction that I did everything wrong. Apparently, I had to agree. Kes was disappointed. This was apparent in his usual tender tone, in the proposal to think, in confidence that I would not go anywhere anyway. Already at school I suddenly clearly realized that besides of everything else I had lost a place I could call home. There was no place for me to go back. It turned out to be the hardest part.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ice stayed in Ashford for almost a month. I just don't know how I did't burst of impatience. He returned in mid-January. The classes were already in full swing, and I was tormenting myself in attemts to create the appearance that I'm studying. This proved to be difficult in the absence of Ice. He looked bad. He seemed to become even paler, and most importantly, darker and more malicious. The changes in him were so noticeable that I could not understand why no one except me could see them. Although, no. There was another person at school who watched him. Professor Dumbledore clearly knew what was going on with Ice. He followed him with a thoughtful look at casual meetings and watched him during dinner in the Great Hall. Watched with alert. As if he was waiting for something. About a week later, Headmaster calmed down. It used to seem to me that he treated Ice with a bit of partiality, but I knew perfectly well about the importancy of being well-connected and did not see anything reprehensible in this. Nobody except Ice went home directly from the Headmaster’s office. Clearly, not without a reason.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Anguish is an unclearly stated goal. Children give inadequate importance to many little things. Especially teens. Hence hysteria and suicides. Sometimes because of the nonsense. I wish I had realized it then. How many problems I could avoid! During ten days I spent in Ashford after a memorable birthday, I had been torturing myself as much as a frightened, abandoned child can. In any case, I liked to consider myself immensely unhappy. To my surprise, at school I found at least two people who were not indifferent to what was happening to me. I was immensely surprised. At first, I did not expect Dumbledore to be aware of my problems. And moreover, I did not expect that he would support me. I can explain why. No one can be aware of our affairs if the Prince does not want this. And if Kaes found it possible to advice the Headmaster on his plans, then they are... friends? Then why the hell Headmaster does not want me to agree to Kaes's proposal? And secondly, Fate.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ice has changed a lot. And not for the better. He became much more irritable, even more wicked-tongued, and even managed to turn Alicia Somerset into a squirrel because she laughed at his attempts to ride a broomstick. The incident occurred right in the school yard. It took more than an hour to catch the squirrel distraught with horror . It was a great scandal. Ice categorically refused to return Alicia’s original appearance, was rude to McGonagall, and was taken to the Headmaster’s office for an explanation. Apparently, there were reasons why Dumbledore could not de-spell Alicia himself. But my imagination was not able to understand these reasons. Ice calmed down only on next day and he went to the Headmaster’s office, where the victim of his rage lived for almost a day. This story caused a panic attack in me. What kind of friend I've got... In mid-February, Ice went home, as usual, for one night, and at breakfast I noticed again that the Headmaster was very concerned. Dumbledore kept a close eye on him for a couple of days, then calmed down. A month later, everything happened again. I didn't like these changes at all. Perhaps the responsibilities of the Master of Ashford were too burdensome? He clearly did not get what he expected. In late January, I asked him about turning into a bat. He answered nervously that it was impossible for him. We didn’t talk about this anymore. But most seriously I was disturbed by the Headmaster’s concern after Ice’s visits to Ashford. Since Dumbledore finds it dangerous, why does he allow it? What could threaten Ice at home? His relatives are very nice people, and Uncle Klaus dotes on him, calls him exclusively “Sevvy” and never contradicts him. Ice is really the Master in his Castle. It was visible in the summer. They respected and obeyed him. What could have happened there that neither Ice, nor Uncle Klaus, or Dumbledore were able to stop?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I didn’t expect to get so much attention from Fate. If the Headmaster watched me waryly for a day or two, Fate simply “sat on my tail.” He followed me. And it was not curiosity. He was worried about me. I couldn’t explain anything to him, but he had enough intelligence and tact not to ask. I was incredibly grateful to him. Just because he did care. I was wallowing in my misfortune, I even got some perverse pleasure in understanding that no one can help me. And the need to learn to fly a broom made the situation completely unbearable. So I suffered, with great pleasure, I must say, until I discovered what my sufferings can bring to others. Why did Alicia Somerset turned specifically into a squirrel, I don't know. I did not even touch the wand. Fortunately, no one paid attention to this fact. Kaes said something about this to me, but I must have missed it, busy enjoying my own grief... McGonagall was in a frenzy, but she did not try to transform the squirrel, which indicated her experience. Alicia was caught, and our sweet company moved into the office of Dumbledore, where I declared that I would not turn her back. I guess that I even stamped my feet in anger. “Ok, don't do it” the director said calmly, “let her jump.” After that, I asked all viewers to leave the office. When we were alone, he sat down in a chair and offered me tea. I was so stunned that I stopped being angry. "Why don't you expel me?" "Do you want it?" "I always wanted this". It was about expelling that I had dreamed, while, limping, I was dragging McGonagall into the director's office. Knee ached at the most inopportune moment. However, that's as usual. Only now I knew the reason. Understanding that I really can never get rid of this, the mood did not improve. Excluding from school, Dumbledore will not leave me a way out. Esther does not communicate with me, so you have to go back to Ashford and agree to Kes's offer. What else will I have to do? I can not sit for the rest of my life in the East Wing. Thus, I completely blamed the director for the responsibility for choosing my future. It was extremely unpleasant to realize that he was not going to exclude me. It was about expelling that I had dreamed, while I was dragging after McGonagall into the director's office, limping. Knee ached at the most inopportune moment. As usual, however. Only now I knew the reason. Understanding that I really can never get rid of this did not improve my mood. Excluding me from school Dumbledore will not leave me a way out. Esther does not communicate with me, so I will have to go back to Ashford and agree to Kaes's offer. What else will I have to do? I can't hide in the East Wing for the rest of my life. Thus, I shifter responsibility for choosing my future to the Headmaster. It was extremely unpleasant to realize that he was not going to exclude me. "Do you understand that no one except you can de-spell her?" "Can't you?" "I can, of course, only it would be more mercifully to drown her beforehand, don't you thin so?". I was silent. So what Kaes told me is true... “Didn't Kaes explain that now you need to be more careful?” "I thought he was joking..." "Joking?" "Or exaggerating". "Listen, Severus... I understand how difficult it is for you now, but admit that it is not very fair to make others suffer because of your family problems". "Do you understand what you just said?" - I could not refrain from rudeness. “The girl is not to blame,” he said firmly. “You can consider her my first victim,” - I gloatedly cheered, reveling in my impunity. So that's what Kaes was talking about! Here it is - unlimited power! No one can do anything. They can't do anything to me. No one will make me disenchant her. I was amused. "And if her parents will come, send them to Kaes for explanations. He will eat them. Together with the squirrel". The director looked at me sympathetically and was silent. If I do not stop laughing now, it will be hysterical. Definitely. I only need this on top of everything! "You will not force me". I managed to curb my laughter and began to calm down. "I know. And I'm not going to force you at all". Why the hell is he so calm! I wonder what can possibly freak him out? Can he yell at all? Maybe I should turn a squirrel jumping in a cage into some other nastiness, then he will finally stop looking at me with sympathy. I hate him! I hate everyone! These stupid teachers, nasty children, in general, people who have no worries, except some trifles and minor stuff. Why are they all good, and I feel so bad? I can turn their lives into hell. Easily. And I will have no consequenses for myself. Nothing! "Severus, you're a human..." - I heard from afar. Something soft... Feeling of flight and incredible fatigue... As if I was poisoned, only nothing hurts... "What was it?" Now I'm lying in his chair, and he sits on the armrest and frankly laughs at my confusion. "Just a common swoon, Mr. Teenager". I was ashamed. Am I a hysterical young lady to faint? “It's all right,” he says softly. “It’s just that you don’t have the happy ability to hate the whole world without harming yourself. But with some training..." He laughs at me. Indeed, it was stupid. I should take the opportunity. Maybe it will be possible at least to compare the information received from Kaes with what Dumbledore tells me. "Can you explain to me what happened?" He got up and began to walk around the office, his brow furrowed. Then he resolutely stopped and looked into my eyes. "It would be better if you ask questions". “How did I spell her?” "You got angry". "Did I?" At that moment I was not angry at all... Perhaps, I was annoyed... I wanted silence... "That's the whole point. Your anger is not like the other people's anger. You got angry ... in a different way. From here so heavy effect. This... abstract annoyance is exactly what you should avoid now. Try to translate your negative emotions into ordinary rage. Do not hold yourself back. You stomped your feet perfectly on Professor McGonagall. Gradually, when you learn not to let "that" anger escape, you can control the usual one. But not at once. And now I can not help the girl. We can get her form back, but your... cold... will stay with her. To avoid this, you must be willing to return her. Not just to agree, but to wish. You understand?" I did. Dumbledore’s explanation was completely different from what Kaes told me, but the essence was the same. Both offered to learn control. But how differently you can describe the same thing! Kaes focused on the conscious use of my "talents", and the director on their curbing. Screw them both! "I do not want". "Why?" "I don't know. Don't want and that's it..." “Did she do something bad to you?” "It has nothing to do with it. I just don't care. And you said that you need a desire". He became very serious. "Thing is, Severus, that you have to decide. Either you decide to stay human, or you "do not care", in this case you better accept the proposal of Kaes, as soon as possible. At least, people will know who they are dealing with. "They won't. There are very few people like you". "The main thing that you will understand". "Really! What a nonsense! That's what I'm doing for a second month". He laughed again. "Get out. As soon as you will no longer “don't care”, then come and disenchant your “first victim”. There is still time. I already opened the door when he quietly added: "I will not say anything to Kaes for now. I doubt it will make him happy". I shut the door and abruptly turned to the director: "Just this will make him very happy". "There will be no explanation. Go have a rest". The conversation was over. I went out into the corridor and almost tripped over Fate sitting under the door. "Well?" - He jumped up. How glad I was! It was definetly not curiosity. For sure. "Nothing. I did not de-spell her". "Why can't they?" "Well ... I applied some version of... ancestral magic. Now only I can do it. But I do not want". I tried never to lie to him. Partly practicing to tell the truth without saying anything. Useful skill. I could not explain everything to him as it is. He is my only... friend. And he will run away on the edge of the world if he finds out who I am.


End file.
